FanFiction?
by turtlegirls16
Summary: Girls across the country are disapearing! Do these disapearences have anything to do with the starnge website the turtles have found that has people who know all about them? Find out! R&R!
1. A Big Discovery

I sat at my computer typing for a Fanfiction story.

My room was in shadows, for it was late in the day.

My parents were out doing- whatever it was they were doing and my siblings were at their own activities.

So I had the whole house to myself for once.

It was quiet and the perfect time to get a little typing done.

I suddenly felt the need for a Popsicle so I walked out to the garage to grab one from the freezer.

I didn't bother to turn on the light as I walked in for I had plenty of light from the living room.

I opened the freezer door.

Just my luck we were all out of Popsicles.

Suddenly someone was behind me coving my mouth with a cloth.

I struggled with all my might, kicking someone's shin in the process.

I heard my attacker groan in pain but they still didn't let go.

I still struggled but I could feel myself slipping.

No! Drugs! I was being drugged!

"Gotta get cloth away from face." I thought groggily to myself.

But I was already too weak to struggle anymore.

I felt my eyes grow heavy until finally they closed.

My attacker let me drop to the ground.

" Well we got another one, Boss will be pleased." I heard someone say before I blacked out…

Donnie was surfing the Net looking for something to do out of boredom.

This was strange to him since normally he would be occupied with another one of his ingenious inventions, or out fixing something that his brothers had broken for the hundredth time.

But today none of those occupations were available.

And since none of his books seemed interesting, he was searching the web for something suitable to read.

Oddly he felt like reading something not technical today.

When he put in his search he found an odd site titled "Fanfiction" .

Intrigued he clicked on it to find out what it was.

He came to the home page and found a table of contents so to speak.

He went through the categories and clicked on one-titled cartoons.

He came to another page that listed a whole bunch of familiar cartoons shows from his childhood.

He kept scrolling down, until he found a title that made him stop in his tracks.

Ninja turtles was there as plain as day on his screen.

Curious, he clicked on the tab.

Immediately, he was taken to a page full of titles.

Don just decided to click on the first on he saw that caught his interest.

It happened to be the second on the page.

He started reading…

The others were sitting in the living room when they heard Don shouting.

"Guys come here quickly you've gotta see this!" He shouted.

They all ran to his lab where his was sitting staring excitedly at his computer.

" What Donnie, what is it?" Leo asked.

" Ok well I found this site that does fanfic stories for like shows and movies and stuff, and guess what I found?" Don asked excitedly.

" Some Star Trek stories?" Mikey asked leaning over his shoulder to get a better look at the screen.

"No, stories about us!" Don said.

"WHAT!" The others all shouted at once.

" It's true look. All these stories are about us and our friends and things that have happened in our lives." Don said showing them.

The others leaned in to get a closer look.

" And I've also found that some of the girl writers or at least I think their girls, write about us meeting different girls and falling in love with them, and some I found out have crushes on us, I read it on their profiles and in some of their reviews." Don said showing them.

Mikey started smiling at this.

"Really some girls have a crush on us, well I can believe they would like Leo, Donnie, and I, but who would like Raph? Yuck!" Mikey exclaimed making a face.

"Why You!" Raph growled tackling him.

"Knock it off you two! This is serious business!" Leo said trying to look stern.

" So what are _WE_ gonna about it Leo?" Raph asked doubt edging his voice.

"I don't know, but I do know this, we need to figure out how these people know about us and find them before the Foot find out about them." Leo said sternly.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys! T-Girl Here!<strong>

**Hey so about the title- yeah it was supposed to say Fanfiction? with a .net at the end But the site wouldn't let me name it that, so I had to settle that.**

**So what did you think? Is the story any good? Please let me know soon, I gotta know!**

**T-Girl is out! Peace!**


	2. Another Victim

**10:45 pm**

A college girl tried to focus on a new story. It was being a little difficult to create with her classmate telling her all the activities from college.

"Ok, so Dr. Alvarez just sent the Biology tests' results and we have a meeting with the council at 3 pm. Anything else, miss?" Sandra asked.

"Call Louise and let her know I'm still waiting for those reports, Dr. Morales has been asking me for them and he can _**not**_ wait any longer. Send these books to Jhon. And ask him for the skulls he promised to get for the anatomy class" The girl said.

"Miss, Diego called. He wants to know if you…" Sandra started.

"I told him already: I am not interested in dating! Block his number, e-mail, Twitter… everything he has. Just make him disappear or I will have to do it..." The girl said angrily and stabbed an apple with a dagger.

"…my way. Understood?" The girl hissed.

"Y-yes, miss. I-I think I'll have to go now. Good evening" Sandra stuttered and left the place.

"Finally" the girl sighed and went back to her writing. Outside, some ninjas we hidden waiting in the shadows.

"Careful with this one. The others said she's the most dangerous" the leader of them said.

"What, scared of a teenager?" one ninja mocked him.

"A teenager with the same knowledge as Mistress Karai? Yes" the leader replied.

"I guess chloroform won't be good enough this time" another ninja commented.

"Enough talking! Surround the area and wait for my signal" the leader ordered.

Back to the house, the girl was starting to have problems with her new story. All the ideas had seemed to abandon her for now. There was no use on try to think more, so she left the desk and made her way to her room. She looked at her violin.

"Not in the mood, Vinny. Maybe later" She sighed. She looked at her books and grabbed one lazily.

"Nah, no anatomy for now" she said tossing the book in the floor. The girl's eyes suddenly focused on the packet still wrapped leaning in the wall.

"Hey… I thought I had seen all my b-day gifts!" the girl took the package and started unwrapped it, revealing a brand new katana.

"No way! A Yoshindo Yoshihara! Thanks sensei!" the girl said cheerfully hugging the sword tightly.

"Hmm… I guess you can help me with my writing problems, little one" With this, the girl opened the window and made her way to the rooftop with the katana on her hand.

"She's going out. Get ready" the leader of the ninjas said through his speaker; the others moved but still remained in the shadows.

In the roof, the girl stared at the city trying to free her mind from all the problems and focusing on her projects. She sighed and caressed the katana like trying to memorize the pattern; in a few years she would be able to use it… with her master's permission of course. Suddenly, the place got colder and silent.

"A little quiet here… maybe too quiet. Hehe… always wanted to say that"

"It is time, ninjas. Let's go!" the leader ordered. In a matter of seconds the girl was surrounded by Foot Ninjas, all of them well armed.

"O…k. This looks bad… really bad"

"Do not kill her. Master needs her alive" the leader ordered. The ninjas charged into battle. The girl could just dodge; she didn't expect an attack like that. She managed to make a last phone call.

"Sandra?"

"Miss?" Sandra answered.

"Cancel all my appointments. I think I won't be able to go to any of them" The girl managed to say still dodging blades.

"How so?" Sandra asked in curiosity.

"I'm… in a hurry! Talk to you later" the girl panted and hung up the cell phone. The leader of the ninjas attacked; in a blink the girl stopped the incoming katana with hers.

"Whoa! I… did I just…?" the ninja charged again. The girl sent a hard kick on the ninja's leg sending him to ground and pinning him down.

"Ok, scum! Who sent you?" the girl said angrily, pressing the blade on the ninja's neck. And then… a sharp pain on her neck.

"Ow! What the…" the girl exclaimed. She touched the hurt area feeling a dart; the girl felt dizziness taking her.

"No!… D-Danged… tran…tranquilizers!" she muttered and felt on her knees.

"What now?" one of the ninjas asked.

"Just wait and see" the leader said slowly getting up.

"What do… y-you want from… me?" the girl said weakly.

"Oh, you will see it soon" the leader said. The girl fell on the ground unconscious.

"Master, it is done. We captured her" the leader said through his speaker.

"Excellent. Bring her to me immediately" Shredder said. The line went dead after that.

"Karai" Shredder called.

"What is it, father?" the black haired woman said with a respectful bow.

"You will take care of the prisoner called T-girl and the new one my ninjas are bringing in this moment" Shredder ordered.

"Who is the new prisoner, Master?" Karai asked.

"You have already said it, my dear. You have already said it" Shredder said and made his way to his office, leaving the woman confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! T-Girl here!<strong>

**Just so you don't freak out and say that i did such a good job, i want you to know that Who is actually the person who wrote this chapter.**

**You see we're co-writing it so it will travel from her writing to mine, so don't freak out when that happens!**

**Love Ya!**

**T-Girl is out! Peace!**


	3. Escape Part 1

!-DIV {margin:0px;}-

The college girl woke up to find a blond haired girl staring at her with concern.

"Are you alright?" The girl asked.

The college girl jolted upright. "Ninjas- they attacked me and- where am I?" She asked confused and panicked at the same time.

" Beats me! All I know is that those ninja nuts and that fat guy who knocked me out, brought us to some sort of fortress, and we're locked up surrounded by ninjas and a short tempered Japanese lady." The girl said standing and walking to the door.

It was the only entry and exit point that the college girl could see.

The younger girl suddenly turned around with a curious look on her face.

" Sorry if I'm intruding personal space but whats your name?" She asked.

" You can just call me Who." The college girl said sitting up.

The younger girl's eyes went wide.

" You mean Who as in Who am I. Well. I'm just me from Fanfiction?" She asked excitedly.

The college girl smiled and nodded.

" OH MY GOSH! It is so great to meet you! I'm T-Girl, as in turtlegirls16, from Fanfiction! I've messaged you a few times." The girl said shaking Who's hand vigorously.

"Oh yes I remember you! Nice to meet you too, only I wish it were under better circumstances." Who replied shaking T-Girl's hand back.

But T-Girl had suddenly gone silent.

She was staring off into space with a weird look on her face.

"I think I know why they brought us here." She said finally snapping out of her trance.

Who's eyebrows raised.

"Really? Why?" She asked.

" Well, now don't say anything until I'm done but, I think that the people who captured you and brought you here are Foot Ninjas, and the fatty who brought me here is Hun of the Purple Dragons, and that right at this very moment we are sitting in a cell block in Shredder's Head Quarters!" T-Girl said concerned.

"What! But why would they want us?" Who asked.

"Think. What kind of stories do we write on FanFiction?" T-Girl asked.

" Turtle stories! Of course! They want us to give them information on the turtles!" Who concluded.

" Exactly, but we won't because, we're gonna escape." T-Girl stated standing up.

She started looking through her pockets.

" Lets see I always carry something useful around in here I just have to find it, hmmm, rubber roach, hair bands, hair pins, paper clips, nail clippers, candy bars, miniature version of Charles Dickens-"

" Seriously?" Who asked.

" Nah, I was just joking. Now lets see- Ah Ha! There it is!" T-Girl said triumphantly pulling out a device from her pocket.

" Lock Picks!" Who said recognizing the instrument.

" Yep, got then for my birthday last year, but i still don't know how to use them. But I carry them around anyway just in case." T-Girl said shrugging.

" May I?" Who asked holding out her hand.

" Sure, go for it." T-Girl said handing them over to her.

Who walked over to the cell door and look out the barred window.

Sure enough there was a ninja standing guard in front of the door.

His back was facing them and he seemed to be nodding off.

"Perfect." Who thought to herself.

Slowly she reached her arm through the bars of the window.

It was a tight pinch but her arm made it through.

Careful not to make a sound she inserted the lock picks in the keyhole.

As she worked the picks in the lock she kept a constant vigil on their drowzy guard.

Finally she heard the click of the lock opening.

Their guard moved at the sound.

Who held her breath.

After a minute the guards head drooped again.

Who let out her breath.

Carefully she opened the door.

It opened without a sound.

She moition for T-Girl to follow her.

T-Girl had a look of awe and admiration on her face as she followed behind Who.

Well step 1 was complete they were out of their cell but getting out of the building would be the tricky part.


	4. Escape Final Part

There were some guards outside the room were the girls had been trapped. It wouldn't be easy to fool them.

"If I just had my sword here" Who growled.

"Wait, you have a sword?" T-girl asked in surprise.

"At least I used to a few minutes ago. A b-day gift" Who answered.

"Cool!" T-girl exclaimed. Who looked her surroundings; her sword had to be somewhere.

"Hey, that's my sword!" Who exclaimed.

"Where?" T-girl asked.

"Over there" Who said pointing the ninja who was sleeping on a chair near the cage the girls were trapped.

"How are we gonna take it back?" T-girl asked with a low voice trying not to wake up the ninja.

"Watch and learn" Who smirked and walked slowly towards his direction. The ninja stirred slowly and yawned. He noticed a shadow in front of him.

"What the…!" That was the last thing he could say before Who plugged a needle on his neck.

"Sweet dreams, honey" Who whispered evilly. The ninja fell out the chair unconscious. Who could take her sword back.

"What was that?"T-girl asked in shock.

"Tranquilizers. Always in my pocket. It's a… doctor thing" Who explained making air quotes.

"How many of them do you have?" T-girl asked again.

"Right now? Just four" Who said checking her pockets for more needles.

"Well, seems like we're not gonna be able to put all those ninjas to sleep. But you have your sword, right? You can fight them!" T-girl said excited.

"Easy, lil one. They outnumber us in strength and weapons. We could die" Who said.

"Die? NO! I'M TOO YOUNG!" T-girl screamed. Who quickly put her hand on T-girl's mouth and checked outside the room. Luckily the ninjas hadn't heard her.

"I was kidding! Chill out!" Who said releasing T-girl's mouth.

"Don't you ever say that again!" T-girl said angrily.

"C'mon, don't be so girly. Stay close and be quiet, we're leaving" Who said and walked away.

"But what about the other girls?" T-girl stopped Who.

"There are more like us?" Who asked.

"Well, I'm not so sure how many of them are here but I heard some voices asking for help" T-girl explained.

"Well, they will have to wait. We need to get out so we can get reinforcements. I'm sure they'll be fine" Who said hoping the others could hang on a little longer.

"But what if… Shredder…" T-girl added. Who was growing a little impatient. They needed to escape now and T-girl's questions seemed to be endless. Who couldn't think clearly.

"Kid, if Shredder wanted us dead I wouldn't be talking to you right now. Now shut up and follow me" Who said in a serious tone.

"You sure have a temper" T-girl chuckled.

"May I have to remind you I still have four needles waiting to be used?" Who threatened her.

"Er… no thanks?" T-girl said feeling a little scared. She didn't expect Who was such a serious girl. It was like talking with Karai but none of that mattered now; besides, Who was the sword girl. Better to be on her side.

Who needed a little distraction. Those ninjas were everywhere and the only way they could get out was in the next room where there was an open window.

"Have something in your pocket that can be useful?" Who asked.

"Like what?" T-girl asked back.

"Don't know. But we need to distract those ninjas" Who said with a sigh.

"Let me see… hmmm… are ninjas scared of rubber roaches?" T-girl said. This comment made Who slap her forehead.

"Just great. I'm trapped here with the rubber roaches' girl" Who mumbled.

"Well, I don't hear any ideas coming from you!" T-girl relied crossing her arms. The ninjas heard some noises coming from the other cells where the rest of the girls were trapped and went there to shut them up.

"Tell me, how good are you running?" Who asked with an evil grin.

"I'm as fast as… wait… I don't like how that sounds" T-girl said realizing what was about to happen. Minutes later, the ninjas were on their way back to Who and T-girl's cells when they spotted the latter standing in the middle of the corridor.

"Uh… hello?" T-girl waved.

"Get her!" one of the ninjas ordered. T-girl gave a little yelp and ran. She was being chased by furious Foot ninjas while Who took advantage of this and made her way to the window up in the wall.

"That's it, that's it. Keep running" Who thought. She was almost there. T-girl would have to run for a little longer.

"AHHHH! SOMEBODY PLEASE, HELP ME!" T-girl screamed in terror. Luckily, Who was already in place and she had taken some smoke pills from the ninja she sedated and threw them to the ninjas blinding them for a moment.

"T-girl, over here! Take my hand!" Who said offering her hand to T-girl but she couldn't reach it.

"Can't… do it!" T-girl said frustrated.

"Jump!" Who insisted. T-girl did it and after a couple of attempts she grabbed Who's hand tightly. The girls could broke the glass and made their way out; unfortunately Who's arm was hurt in the process but it was a small cut so she didn't put it attention.

"Sayonara, losers!" Who waved good bye and ran with T-girl. The alarms were set and the ninjas made their way to the roof, the only place the girls could have gone.

"Why you didn't tell me you had smoke pills?" T-girl asked angrily.

"I was waiting the right moment" Who explained.

"Yeah, sure" T-girl rolled eyes.

"Hey, I saved you, right? You should be… uh-oh… hide!" Who prevent T-girl. The college girl had seen some Foot ninjas coming.

"Search the whole area. They are not so far away" a ninja said.

"Time to move, T" Who said. Both girls moved as stealthy as they could but there was a little thing that would be their doom: Who's blood.

"Sir!" one of the ninjas called the others when he found the tracks.

"This blood is fresh. They are still here" the ninjas split up still looking for more tracks or blood. Meanwhile…

"Who, your arm!" T-girl noticed the slash on Who's arm.

"Uh? Oh… it's ok. I've had worse" Who shrugged.

"Shouldn't you wrap it?" T-girl suggested.

"Later. We have to leave this place" Who said and moved in the shadows. Suddenly, a light pointed at the girls' direction.

"There they are!" a ninja yelled. The girls started running for their life as fast as they could. They would be lucky if they could make it.


	5. Rescued

Who could tell T-Girl as exausted and for a fact she was too.

But the Foot were still hot on their trail, so they couldn't slow down or rest.

They needed help, the shelled, green kind.

The Foot, although still right behind them, seemed to be dropping back some.

This gave Who the oppurtunity she had been waiting for to try and shake them off.

When it came time to jump to the next roof top, she in stead quickly dropped onto the fire escape below.

T-Girl followed her lead, doing the same.

They quickly made their way into the alley way on the ground.

As T-Girl kept watch, Who removed a man hole cover from its place.

She let T-Girl go down first, then lowered herself down replacing the hole coveras she did.

"Are they gone? Did we shake them?" T-Girl asked panting.

Who looked through one of the holes in the cover.

She saw several Foot ninja and Karai, looking arounf the alley way for them.

Suddenly a pair of masked ninja eyes were peering down at her through the cover.

"There they are!" He shouted.

"Move!" Who shouted, jumping away as the cover was kicked inwards into the tunnel.

In an instant they were surrounded by ninjas with a smirking Karai standing in front of them.

"HA! Did you honestly think you could out-run and out-smart us? Foolish Children! You are no match for us!" She gloated.

Who knew right then and there that Karai was about to get her butt seriously kicked.

And even though she was exausted, Who could tell by the look on T-Girl's face she was thinking the same thing.

Suddenly T-Girl sidekicked a ninja into the wall.

The brawl was on!

Who turned to face Karai.

She came at her with her katana swinging.

T-Girl kept the ninjas busy.

None of them though, had noticed the stunned figures in the shadows...

The turtles needed a break from the lair.

They had all been so caught up for the past week in the stories people wrote about them.

Especially all the girl writers.

Now they ached for a breath of fresh air and a chance to move their muscles.

They were walking down the sewer tunnel, listening to Mikey ramble on and on about the last story they had read, when they finally came to their usual entry and exit point.

They were about to climb up and exit when the man hole cover was hurriedly removed.

Two girls climbed down, hurriedly closing the the cover behind them.

One was doubled over now, gasping for air as if she had just run for miles on end.

The other was breathing hard too, but was watching something through the holes in the cover.

The turtles stayed in the shadows watching them.

"Are they gone? Did we shake them?" The girl doubled over asked between breaths.

The other girl didn't answer.

Suddenly there was a muffled "There they are!" and the girl jumped back shouting "Move!".

The man hole was kicked in and faster then they could blink the girls were surrounded by Foot ninjas and Karai!

Karai started gloating as usual.

Suddenly the younger girl kicked a ninja in the stomach and the fight was on!

The older girl, who happened to have a katana, faced off with Karai.

The younger was trying her hardest to keep the ninjas from interefering with the fight between Karai and her companion.

But she was sorely out numbered, and finally one got past her and ran towards the other girl sword drawn!

There was no time to give a command.

Leo drew his swords and jumped into the action...

Who suddenly heard T-Girl scream her name.

But she couldn't turn around to see what was wrong because of Karai.

Suddenly she felt someone's back against hers, and heard the clash of swords hitting swords.

She turned her head for a split second, and caught a glimpse of blue bandanna tails and green skin.

"Turtles!" Karai hissed.

"It's really them!" Who thought excitedly

"Nice to see you too Karai!" Leo grunted, blocking the ninja's swords...

T-Girl was extremely tired.

Every muscle in her ached, but she kept on fighting.

She hadn't seen who had saved Who because the ninjas had forced her back around the bend.

They kicked her into the wall.

She struggled to get up, but she stood none the less.

She was suddenly pinned to the wall by two shuriken.

She couldn't pry them loose and the ninjas were closing in on her.

Suddenly three figures stood in front of her.

"Back off Foot scum!" One yelled, his nun-chucks spinning.

"Yeah pick on somebody your own size!" another said weilding two big sais.

Then they charged the ninjas.

The third firgure came silently towards her.

He pried the shuriken loose from the wall, freeing her.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

T-Girl nodded.

"If you guys hadn't come along I would have been done for!" She said enthusiastically.

The figure smiled...

Leo had long since beat the Foot ninja.

Now he and Who were facing Karai together.

But she was no fool, she knew the odds were against her and fled.

Leo turned to Who and smiled.

"We make a pretty good team." He said.

Who smiled back and nodded.

"Thank you for your help." She said bowing her head to him.

He did the same to her in return.

Then Who realized someone was missing.

"Where's T-Girl?" She asked panicked.

"Right here." Came a voice around the bend.

T-Girl came around it accompanied by Donnie, Raph, and Mikey.

Who came over to her and laid her hand on T-Girl's shoulder.

"Good, because I still need those lock picks." She said smirking.

T-Girl narrowed her eyes at her but still smiled.

Raph cleared his throat.

"So why were you being chased by Karai and the Foot?" He asked.

Who was suddenly aware the her and T-Girl knew more about the turtles then they should.

"Well we escaped from the Shredder's fortess and-" Sh started.

"Whoa, whoa, Shredder's fortress? Man who are you guys?" Raph interupted.

Who and T-Girl looked at each other, with a look that said "Should we tell them?".

Who was the first to speak up.

"Well I'm Who and this is T-Girl." She said.

Out of all he weird looks hey got, Donnie was the first to catch on.

"Who and T-Girl? As in Who am I. Well. I'm just me and turtlegirls16 from Fanfiction?" He asked excitedly.

The girls nodded.

The turtles broke into smiles...

"Wow! It's nice to meet you face to face." Leo said with a weird smirk on his face.

Donnie had showed him some of Who's work and well- let's just say he knew her secret.

But he didn't want to embarress her so he kept quiet.

After the excitement had died down, there came the question of what to do next.

"We can't take them to the lair, we haven't told Splinter about the website yet." Mikey stated.

"Yeah and Casey and April can't help, the Foot knows where they live, and we can't risk putting them or you two in danger. Hey why don't we take them to the farmhouse!" Donnie suggested.

"Yes!" the others chorused.

"There is only one problem we have to get to the garage and the only way to do that at this point is to go through the lair." Donnie said.

"Well, we'll have do the best we can to get by Master Splinter. Let's go!" Leo said.

They had to walk a little ways but they finally made it to the lair...

After Donnie opened the door, he went to go see where Master Splinter was.

"He's in his room meditating." Don reported.

"Good." Leo said, " Now we'll need to get through there as quietly as possible, here I'll lead you."

With that he took Who's hand and started to creep into the lair.

Who's face turned redder then it already was.

She looked back at T-Girl, not sure what to do.

T-Girl just gave her a little endecipherable shrug.

"Well your no help." Who mouthed to her.

Leo was leading her through the living room now with Raph, who was leading T-Girl, right behind them.

They had just made it to the stone elevator when Master Splinter's voice rang out from his room.

"My sons, where are you going?" He asked.

Leo pulled Who behind him to hide her.

Raph did the same with T-Girl.

"We've been cooped up in here for days Master, we're headed out to the farmhouse." Leo answered.

"Alright, but be careful not to be seen." Splinter said.

"Yes sensei." Leo sighed in relief.

They all made their way up to the garage where they all hopped into the turtles "truck".

On the way to the farmhouse Who retold their whole story, especially about the other girls they had had to leave behind.

"But we said we'd go back for them, and we will at any cost, right T-Girl? T-Girl?" Who asked looking behind her to look for T-Girl.

The poor girl had fallen asleep from exaustion.

Who smiled.

Everything would be ok now.

Or would it?


	6. Questions, But No Answers

Back to the Foot's basement, Shredder was not pleased with the news.

"Your incompetent ninjas couldn't catch two stupid teenagers?" Shredder yelled slamming his fist to the table.

"Master, we tried our best but…" the leader of the ninjas said.

"That is not an excuse, Hiroshi. You were supposed to get them back! We need them!" Shredder replied.

"Father, the girls were not alone. The turtles…" Karai started.

"Those cursed mutants? How did they know…" Shredder asked.

"Apparently they don't know anything about those girls. They just helped them" Karai said.

"Master, I'm sure the girls are not far from here. We can track them, at least one of them" Hiroshi added.

"How so?" Shredder asked in curiosity.

"We have the one called Who's blood. Our scientist can track her DNA wherever she is but it could take about two days" Hiroshi explained. This answer seemed to please Shredder.

"Excellent. Hiroshi, prepare your best ninjas. Karai, I want you and your team to patrol the city. Look for any strange move" Shredder commanded.

"Yes, father" Karai bowed.

"One more thing, Hiroshi. When you find Who, bring her to me unharmed" Shredder said.

"As you wish, Master" Hiroshi bowed and left the room. Now Karai was curious. Why his father seemed to be so interested on Who?

"Father, why do you show so much interest on that fool teenager?" Karai asked.

"I heard one of your ninjas talking about her fighting style, escaping abilities and sword skills. Who knows… maybe I can convince her to join us" Shredder said rubbing his chin thoughtfully. This comment didn't please Karai's ears. She could help but let out a little growl in anger.

"Jealous, my dear?" Shredder asked noticing Karai's expression. Karai lowered her gaze. Shredder chuckled.

"Do not worry, Karai. She will not replace you" Shredder said making his way out of the office.

"Unless you fail me… again" Shredder continued. Karai gulped in fear.

Meanwhile, the turtles and the writers had almost arrived to the farmhouse. T-girl remained asleep, she was really tired. Mikey kept telling jokes and stories about his super hero persona: the "Turtle Titan". Raph hit him on the head when the prankster started talking about the Battle Nexus Champion's trophies. Leo noticed the long but on Who's arm; the blood had dried but that cut needed to be treated properly.

"Hey, eh… shouldn't you take care of your arm?" Leo asked.

"Hmm?" Who frowned.

"Your arm. That's a pretty long cut you have there" Leo said pointing at her wound.

"What? This? Nah, it's nothing. I'll be fine" Who shrugged.

"It can get infected" Leo insisted.

"I study Medicine, Leonardo. I can tell you when…" Who started.

"Can you please just call me Leo like everyone? No offense but you almost sound like Karai" Leo chuckled.

"Sorry. Then, Leo… like I was saying, I'll be fine!" Who said.

"Oh please, don't be stubborn" Leo teased.

"The rabbit talking about ears" Raph chuckled.

"Excuse me?" Leo turned around to face his brother feeling a little offended.

"Leo, ya do the same. Yer injured and ya say: "No thanks. I'll be ok" and ya know ya need help but yer too proud to accept it" Raph teased.

"Funny thing, for a moment I thought we were talking about me here. You just described it yourself, hothead" Leo teased back.

"Watch yer words, teacher's pet!" Raph replied.

"Could you guys stop it? You're gonna wake up T-girl!" Who said in a serious tone.

"Sorry" Leo and Raph said in unison.

"But Leo's right, Who. That injure can get worse" Don said from the driver's seat.

"Fine, fine! Do you have some bandages and alcohol here?" Who asked.

"The first aid kit is on my bag. There are some supplies" Don indicated.

"Thanks Don" Who said finding the first aid kit. She started cleaning the wound and bandaging.

"Need help?" Leo offered.

"No, thanks, I got it" Who said showing the already bandaged arm.

"Hard to catch, huh?" Raph elbowed Leo.

"It looks like" Leo sighed.

"Tell her something about her… er… writing skills, maybe? Or maybe ya can say something about her butt kicking style!" Raph suggested.

"I don't think that's a good idea" Leo shook his head.

"Or… yer just too shy" Raph teased.

"Cut it out, Raph!" Leo said angrily.

"Those two always argue like this the whole time?" Who asked to Mikey who just rolled eyes like saying "yes, they do".

"We weren't arguing! We, eh… you… I mean…" Leo tried to explain.

"Don, tell me we're there, please. Ringo and Dingo here are driving me nuts" Who sighed.

"The ugliest is Ringo, right?" Mikey said poking Raph.

"Why you!" Raph growled and smacked Mikey's head.

"Yeah, we're here!" Don announced parking the truck.

"Thanks Heavens! T-girl, wake up. We're here" Who shook T-girl gently.

"Five more minutes, mom" T-girl mumbled. Who let out a heavy sigh.

"First of all, I'm not your mom. That leads us to the second of all: NO FIVE MORE MINUTES! NOW, GET UP!" Who yelled.

"AHHHH!" T-girl woke up immediately, totally scared because of the screams and fell on her side. The turtles started unpacking their things. Mikey helped both girls to come out of the truck.

"This place is incredible! So peaceful and quiet" Who exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah. Now, where's the bedroom? I need to sleep" T-girl yawned.

"But you slept already" Who chuckled.

"Well, excuse me Miss Almighty… but I have no strength on my body yet!" T-girl replied.

"Ok, ok. I'll show you your room" Don said.

"Thanks Don. I apologize for any inconvenience caused" Who bowed.

"It's ok. It's really nice to have you here" Don said and took T-girl to her room.

Leo needed more information about this girls and why Shredder was so interested on them… but most importantly: how they were gonna rescue the other writers! Since T-girl was sleeping… again… the only one available was Who, but she was very elusive. They needed answers and they needed them now.


	7. Answers And Planning

The night came and with it: dinner time! Perfect moment for some questions and especially answers.

"So, T-girl. Can you tell us why do you decide to become a writer?" Leo started.

"And how did you find FanFiction?" Raph added.

"Well, I joined FanFiction because my friend Pink Paradox showed me the website." T-girl explained.

"She's one of the prisoners, right?" Don asked. Who nodded.

"Indeed. Anyway, I was always writing fics along with my publishable stories back then so it was the perfect site for me." T-girl continued.

"That's interesting." Don exclaimed.

"Plus I read Who's stories and they inspired me and so I wanted to become a good writer just like her." T-girl smiled to Who.

"Really? You mean it?" Who asked in surprise.

"But of course! Those are the reasons why I joined FF but the last one is the most important." T-girl ended.

"Whoa. Now I'm speechless." Who managed to say.

"We read some fics where some of you girls are, uh interested in us." Don said blushing a little.

"I can t deny that, though it is a little embarrassing. I never expected meeting you, guys." T-girl admitted blushing as well.

"Don t worry. It s nice to know we have some cute girl fans around the country and maybe the world." Raph winked at her.

T-girl s face went redder.

"I bet I have more fan girls than you, Raphie." Mikey teased his brother. Raph snorted.

"In your dreams, Mikey. Girls don t like childish twerps like you!" Raph teased back.

"Maybe I m childish but at least I don t have that ugly face to scare them!" Mikey stuck his tongue out.

"I don't think he's ugly T-girl muttered.

"Uhh, Raphie boy's got a girl." Mikey elbowed Raph.

"Enough, you guys. We haven't let Who talk." Leo said.

"Sure, what you-" Who's phone rang interrupting her.

"Oh, excuse me please. Mom? Hey, nice to what?... Mom, I told you. Nothing's wrong, I m ok!" Who whispered trying not to be heard but the woman in the phone made that impossible with her loud voice.

"But Sandra exaggerates all the time!" Who explained.

"I told her I was in a hurry cause I had something in the oven!" Who lied.

She couldn t let her mother know what was going on.

"What? That's a lie! I didn't- but if you'd just listen to me-" Who tried to explain but her mother didn t allow her to talk.

Suddenly, the line went dead.

"Mom? Mom!." Who's mom had just hung up the phone abruptly.

The girl slumped in the table's chair letting out a sigh.

"You ok?" T-girl asked in worry.

"There are sometimes when I wish I never had mother especially the one I have. So possessive and paranoid." Who muttered, anger noted on her voice.

"Well, parents are not perfect. They always want their children to be better than they were and sometimes it looks like they're being possessive." Don explained.

"I've heard that before so many times and I can tell you: it s a lie!" Who replied.

"How so?" T-girl asked.

"Let's just say the only thing she can't control is what I eat and the way I breathe and Kazuki Satou." Who said.

"Your boyfriend?" Leo asked in curiosity.

"My sensei." Who answered.

"Oh! Ok, ok. Eh you're studying Medicine and also living in New York, right?" Leo asked again.

"Yes and no. I study here but I haven't lived here all my life. Thanks to my grades, I got a scholarship to study Medicine in The States. Since my sensei lives in New York, I had no problem on moving out here." Who commented.

"No offense but you look too young for starting college." Don said.

"Er- in fact, I'm not starting college. I'm in 2nd year." Who said smiling.

"What! No way! Donnie would love to have you near since he's looking for some geniuses like him." Raph chuckled.

"I'm not a genius. I try to be normal sort of. And I was living a perfect life until I got this call from my mother. Sandra called her saying I was acting weird and mom thinks I failed college! Tell me if that is not being paranoid!" Who said angrily.

"Ok, change of topic. You really kick butts ninja-style girl!" Raph commented.

"One of the things that makes my mother cry. If she knew the other one, she could die." Who chuckled.

"And the other thing is?" Mikey asked.

"My secret writer's life. I don t remember how I discovered FanFiction but one thing is for sure once I found it I never let it go. It was like a connection had been formed; a part of me I didn t know that existed came to life. Something I thought I couldn t do! I had become a writer!" Who said with excitement and happiness on her voice.

"And according to the stories I read, an amazing one. I love your fics, especially the brotherly ones." Leo smirked.

"Really?" Who asked in surprise.

"That's one of the parts people don t tell about us. Well, not as good as you. It's like you're writing the life you always wanted." Mikey comment.

Who's smile vanished and her gaze lowered.

Now Mikey wanted to hit himself for that.

"Sorry, if this is bothering you we could-" Leo tried to apologize.

"No, it's ok. Come to think of it you're right. Maybe that's why I write fics like that. I mean, I have a young sister but it's like I didn t exist for her; my dad is more focused on his job and my mom is possessive. It's a miracle I haven t gone mad yet." Who teased.

"You're funny. I bet your friends have lots of fun with you." T-girl laughed.

"Actually, I prefer being alone. I don t consider everyone my friend; just the ones that earn the right to be called that way." Who explained.

"Don't you think that's a little extremist?" Don asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. But that's the way I am, it can t be helped. Sure I talk with people and act friendly but I don t feel that necessity of having tons of friends." Who shrugged.

"What are the requirements to earn that right?" T-girl asked making air quotes.

"Loyalty, courage, intelligence, trickery but the most important are honesty and trust. Not everyone has the two last ones and that's why I don't have many friends." Who said.

"If those are the requirements to be your friend, I don t wanna know what a guy needs to become your boyfriend." Mikey chuckled.

"No offense, guys. But men are a waste of time." Who commented.

Now the guys knew any try to get her would be in vain.

"But you're not going to stay alone forever, right?" T-girl asked.

"Well, there's always a possibility or maybe not."

"Hey! And I thought you were nice." Mikey pouted.

"Seriously, guys. You're cool really. But I'm more focused on my career now Oh! And my life as writer and my training." Who commented.

"Doesn't that sound familiar?" Raph teased.

"Guys, cut it out! May I have to remind you Shredder has innocent girls trapped? Now, enough talking and start planning, will you?" Leo replied.

"He's right. We better start thinking on how the shell are we gonna break into that place without being seen." Who added.

"Or killed." Mikey mumbled.

Everyone stared at him with deadly glares.

"What!" Mikey replied.

Once dinner was over, the turtles and the girls started planning tragedies.

It was going to be a long night.

But the guys were ignorant that Shredder was also preparing himself to capture his future new soldier and her writer friend.


	8. Road Rage

They finally came up with a plan.

The next morning they rose while it was still dark out.

All, of course, except T-Girl, who had to be rolled out of bed, courtesey of Raph and Mikey.

They packed what they needed and were off.

But unknown to them the Shredder had plans for a "Welcome Home" party for them.

They were about an hour away from the city now.

Everyone was still working on becoming fully awake.

"So Who do you think the plan will work?" T-Girl asked.

Who smiled.

"Think it will work? I know it will work! Especially with these four gentlemen on the job!" She said enthusiastically.

The turtles all grinned with pride.

"Uh Oh." Leo said suddenly.

"What?" The others asked in unison.

"Behind us; a swerving semi-truck; probably a drunk driver." He said looking in his side view mirrors.

The others got up to have a look.

" I suggest we let them pass Leo." Don suggested.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Ok I'll slow down so they can pass me." Leo said doing so.

The truck came out from behind them and made its way up beside them.

But instead of passing them it swerved and slammed into them!

"WHAT THE SHELL ARE THESE IDIOTS TRYING TO DO TO US!" Raph yelled angrily.

"Maybe it was an accident." T-Girl suggested.

At that moment the truck slammed into them again!

" I don't think so T-Girl!" Who said.

"Uh guys you need to see this!" Leo said with urgency.

"What is it Leo?" Who asked unbuckling and coming to look with everyone else.

What she saw stopped her cold.

The side of the semi truck was opening to reveal a swarm of FOOT NINJAS!

They stood there for a minute then in one leap they jumped and landed on their truck.

One of the windows was shattered open near T-Girl who screamed and jumped out of her seat.

"That's it I'm gonna go kick some major Foot butt!" Raph said.

" Me too!" Mikey said.

They both climbed out the front passenger seat window and onto the roof.

"I'm going too they'll need all the help they can get, you coming Donnie?" Who asked waiting by the window.

Don nodded and they both climbed out the window together.

A look of worry crossed Leo's face.

He turned to T-Girl.

"Brake, Gas, Steering!" He showed her then leapt out of his seat.

T-Girl immediately took the wheel.

"But Leo I-" She started.

"Just do it!" He yelled to her over his shoulder.

Then he was gone.

"Ooooh- I don't even have my permit yet!" She mumbled to herself.

The turtles and Who were plowing through Foot ninja after Foot ninja but they just kept coming.

More then once Raph caught some stinking ninja trying to break inside the truck to grab T-Girl which was the only person standing between them and crashing.

They knocked almost half the ninjas they fought off the truck and their bodies littered the road behind the truck.

The semi was still constantly slamming into them trying to force them off the road or to crash.

Who almost fell off a couple of times but somehow managed to grab hold of something and pull herself back up into the battle.

Meanwhile T-Girl was having trouble keeping the truck from flipping into the drainage ditch.

She slammed the semi back a couple of times but only resulted in more harsh treatment.

Suddenly dread filled T-Girl from head to toe.

Up ahead was a sharp curve.

She knew she wouldn't be able to make that turn, especially with the semi slamming her constantly.

She made up her mind right then of what to do.

She stuck her head out the window.

"Guys hold on to something!" She yelled.

Who heard T-Girl shout something but couldn't hear what she was saying.

Suddenly the truck screeched to a halt.

Who was almost flung off, but Leo at the last minute grabbed her arm and pinned her down to the truck.

The Foot were all flung off and the semi barreled past swerving out of control until it flipped sideways into the drainage ditch around the bend.

"Hold on!" T-Girl yelled.

The truck went around the bend and down the road in two seconds flat!

By now the crashed semi was well out of sight and they were making their way inside the truck again.

"Way to go T-Girl! Besides the fact that you almost killed us all, you saved our butts!" Raph congratulated her.

Leo took the wheel from her again.

Who put her arm around T-Girl's shoulders.

"Good job!" She said.

Meanwhile back at the crash site...

A surviving Foot ninja pulled out a cellular device.

"Master Shredder they have eluded us." He reported.

"WHAT! You impudent fools how hard can it be to capture two teenagers and then run the turtles off the road?"

"Sorry my master! They are on their way now, they will arrive soon!" The ninja said.

"Good, let them come, we'll be waiting for them! Mhuhahahahaha!" Shredder laughed.


	9. Loss of one

They had just arrived at the foot headquarters.

The place was quiet...really quiet. No guards, no alarms, pretty suspicious.

As T-Girl lead them towards where she had heard the voices, they all kept a wary eye out for any surprises.

"Ok this is it." T-Girl said stopping in front of a door.

Raph walked over to the door to inspect the lock; then pulled out one of his sais and unlocked it.

Everybody looked in to find four girls staring at them.

T-Girl pushed past everyone else into the room.

She surveyed it and finally found who she was looking for.

"Pink Paradox!" She cried running over and embracing a girl with a bone-crushing hug.

"Hey." The girl said in a strained voice.

T-Girl let go of her immediately.

"What are you doing here S-" Pink Paradox started but T-Girl cut her off.

She pulled her close and whispered something in her ear.

Pink Paradox smiled and nodded.

Who stepped forward.

"We don't have time to explain things, we've got to get out of here now before we get caught in a trap." She said beckoning the girls to follow her.

"Oh but you already are." Came a sinister voice.

Everyone ran to the door.

Their exit was blocked by Shredder, Karai, Hun and a few hundred Foot ninjas!

The turtles and Who formed a protective wall around the girls.

"Oh Crud! should have seen this comin!" Raph growled.

"HAHAHAHA! You really believed I'd just let you walk in and walk out of my fortress without a fight? You have made your last mistake turtles!" Shredder laughed triumphantly.

Leo smirked a bit.

"On the contrary, I suspected something like this might happen, so we came prepared. Don!" He said signalling his brother.

With that smoke suddenly filled the air.

"We'll clear a path for you and then i want you to lead the others out of here!" Leo instructed T-Girl.

She nodded.

In the thick of the smoke the girls could her the thwack and thud of weapons and punches meeting bodies.

The smoke started to clear and T-Girl saw their opening.

"C'mon!" She yelled to the other girls.

They followed her through the gap in the fighting and down the hall.

As they neared the end of the hall they heard a bunch of feet running towards them.

T-Girl and Pink Paradox, who was right beside her, looked back.

A whole bunch of Foot ninjas were coming after them.

Pink Paradox gave T-Girl a grave look.

"So what's the plan?" She asked.

"Run faster!" T-Girl said grabbing her hand and speeding up.

They got to the end of the hall only to be met by more Foot.

They were surrounded!

"What do we do now?" One of the other girls asked.

T-Girl said nothing as she was staring off into space.

"T-Girl?" Pink Paradox asked in concern.

"Do you think this floor is slick?" T-Girl asked suddenly.

"What? well I-I guess so, why?" Pink Paradox asked.

T-Girl didn't reply, instead she suddenly ran towards the Foot!

"T-Girl what the heck are you doing?" Pink Paradox screamed.

At the last moment T-Girl flopped on her stomach and slid underneath the ninjas legs safely to the other side!

Catching on Pink Paradox beckoned the other girls to do the same while the ninjas were still distracted.

They did so successfully and ran back to where to turtles were fighting.

"I thought I told you to get the others out of here?" Leo asked, grunting as he blocked a blow from a katana.

"I did but they cut us off and had us surrounded!" T-Girl said kicking away an oncoming ninja.

Leo looked around for and exit.

He saw a big glass window.

"Alright we're leaving!" Leo announced.

He started backing up towards the window keeping the girls behind him.

The others followed soon after still fighting off their opponents.

When they reached the window, Leo turned, slashed it with his swords, then kicked it in.

"Everyone this way!" He announced.

Don threw him a rope with a grappling hook on it.

After Leo secured the rope he called his brothers over.

"Me and Who will hold them off, you guys get them to safety." Leo instructed.

His brothers nodded and one by one grabbed a girl and swung to the safety of the roof top below.

T-Girl stayed behind to make sure everyone was safely out.

Meanwhile Leo and Who were fighting Shredder and Karai, with a few ninjas in between.

Leo succeed in kicking Shredder hard against the wall.

He waited for him to get up but the Shredder didn't move.

Still keeping his eye on him as he went, he went to help T-Girl get ready to swing down.

As they did none of them noticed the shadowed figure come up behind the occupied Who.

SLASH!

Leo turned just in time to see Who's body fall in front of him!

"L-Leo ge-get out of h-here." She stuttered then went still!

"WHO!" T-Girl screamed.

She tried to lunge forward to get to her but Leo stopped her.

With one more horrified look at Who's body, he grabbed T-Girl by the waist and swung to the safety of the roof top below.

When they hit the roof Leo couldn't look his brothers in the eyes when they inquired about Who.

"We Have To Go Back!" T-Girl cried, struggling to get out of Leo's grasp.

He held onto her wrist tightly, and pulled her in the direction of the truck.

The drive back to the famhouse was silent and solemn.

That night they found out who the other girls were.

They were MillionDollarNinja, A&T Rocx, and Livi-Love.

Despite her sorrow, when T-Girl found out one of the girls was MillionDollarNinja she ran up and hugged her.

To lighten the mood the guys went into town and got pizza for a late night snack.

After a little while T-Girl ventured out onto the front porch where she found Leo staring into the night.

" Leo are you ok?" she asked softly.

He didn't answer.

T-Girl sighed.

" She's gone." Leo answered, " She's gone and it's all my fault!"

He buried his face in his hands.

"What?" T-Girl asked in surprise.

"It's my fault she's dead right now, rrrrrr if I had just-"

Something snapped in T-Girl right then.

"Why do you always do this? Always blaming everything on yourself, always bearing the worlds problems on your shoulders?" She yelled.

"How would you know anything about what my life is like?" He yelled back standing up.

He started to walk away but T-Girl blocked his path.

"I Know, Who Knew, and I know she wouldn't want you feeling sorry for yourself!" T-Girl yelled.

"Oh, I'm feeling sorry for myself?" He retorted but not as loud.

"Yes you are! Leo, both of us couldn't have done anything to help her even if we'd wanted too! Who wouldn't want you blaming yourself for something you couldn't have helped! Do you know why? Because deep down underneath that hard shell of what she called skin,she cared ALOT about you Leo!" She said exasperatedly.

Leo was silent, staring at T-Girl.

She had gotten so mad that she had a stream of tears running down her face, her fists were clenched and both her face and eyes were red.

Before he could say anything else, she bolted inside and up the stairs to the room she'd been staying in, promptly slamming the door behind her.

Leo was fuming.

No one had ever spoken to him that way except for Raph.

He trudged inside to the kitchen.

His brothers were waiting for him.

Leo angrily snatched up a piece of pizza and started chomping down on it.

"What was that about?" Mikey asked.

" T-Girl is throwing a tantrum over nothing." Leo spat, " Like a spoiled brat."

"She is not throwing a tantrum and she is not a spoiled brat!" Came a sharp voice.

The turtles turned to find Pink Paradox had entered the kitchen.

"Well she's acting like one." Leo growled between bites.

Pink Paradox narrowed her eyes at him.

"For your information mister know it all, she yelled at you because she feels the same way you do!" She spat.

Leo stopped chewing.

Seeing she had caught his attention, she put her hands on her hips and continued.

"She feels that Who being killed is her fault and that she should have been more aware. So instead of being able to take her anger out on Shredder she took it out on you. Now she's embarrassed and thats why she ran up to her room."

Leo put his slice of pizza down.

"She told you that?" He asked.

Pink Paradox snorted.

"I've been her friend for four years, by now i can tell whats wrong with her just by looking at her."

Leo was silent a look of guilt plastered across his face.

Finally he walked out of the kitchen and upstairs to where T-Girl was.

he knocked twice then entered.

"T-Girl?" He called softly.

T-Girl looked up from crying on the bed.

"Leo." She said and stood up quickly." I'm so sorry I had no right to yell at you like that I just-"

"It's ok, I shouldn't have yelled either." He said cutting her off.

T-Girl smiled wiping away her tears.

"Well I'm the one who got you yelling so you kinda had the right." She said.

"Yeah but still it was wrong and I'm sorry." He said sincerely.

Before he could do anything, she ran up and hugged him.

After a moment of shock, Leo slowly hugged her back.

"Ok now can we go get some pizza, I'm starvin!" T-Girl asked pulling away.

Leo smiled.

"Sure." He said.


	10. New Solider

**Who's POV.**

The place was really quiet. It looked like a trap to me but we had to get the girls outta here and fast before Shredder discovers us! Luckily Raph is an expert on using his sai for everything, even unlocking tricky locks, hehe.

Anyway… we found four girls. They looked terrified and surprised but they knew they were going to be ok now we were there. T-girl recognized one of them; I guess she's called "Pink Paradox".

It's not that I dislike tender moments but… this wasn't exactly the perfect time for being "corny" so I stepped forward.

"We don't have time to explain things; we gotta get outta here now before we get caught in a trap." I said beckoning the girls to follow me.

"Oh, but you already are." came a sinister voice. Shell! I knew this was gonna happen! When we tried to run to the door, we found that the exits were closed. Definitely a trap.

The turtles and I had to protect the girls while T-girl helped them to escape. Suddenly, after Leo's orders, the place was filled with smoke. I could hardly see a thing but this had to work; at least the girls would be ok.

While the others escaped, we fought the ninjas. Leo took care of Shredder and I was having my own fun with that smug teacher's pet, Karai. That witch.

Uh oh! I have just insulted the witches around the world! HAHAHA! Epic!.

T-girl and the others have been surrounded. Shell! And Karai is taking this a little too personal here! I don't think I can hold her off any longer!

Don called the girls and threw a rope. I hope they can make it on time; this ninjas are tough! I'm getting really tired here but I can't give up. Not now! Those girls count on us; I must keep fighting!

I could see Leo kicking Shredder's butt ninja style! Gosh, he's so skilled! But I couldn't see more of it; Karai almost slashed my arm. I could dodge the attack on time.

"Ok, girl. You asked for it!" I thought before sending a hard kick on Karai's stomach leaving her breathless and sending her to ground.

I turned around to see what was happening: the others were escaping. Good. Now is my…

_SLASH!_

I feel a sharp pain and something warm running down my back. Have I been… sliced?

I can't see clearly now… everything's blurry. I fall just in front of Leo who stares at me in shock.

"L-Leo, ge-get out of h-here" I manage to say and my world goes black.

I can't hear anything… or feel anything. Yes, I've been sliced… by Shredder.

So, this is how my life is gonna end? By Shredder's hands?

There were so many things I wanted to do… so many places I wanted to see… and so many things I wanted to say.

I can't believe the last thing I saw was Leo's eyes. They were filled with pain… fear… shock… and guilt. I know he's gonna blame himself; I just know it! And I can't stand it!

I wish I would have known him better… and his brothers too. There were so many things I wanted to ask them, to learn from them! And Leo…

Well, none of that matters now. I'm dead… but at least I know the others are ok. Maybe I didn't die in vain.

**End of POV.**

"Master, she's ready for the procedure" A ninja said.

"Excellent. Get her ready and call me when she's conscious" Shredder ordered.

The ninjas started to clean up Who's wounds and prepared the blood bags, she had lost a lot of blood. Who wasn't dead… only unconscious and in shock for the blood lost. Shredder's plan was almost coming to its end. He would have a new soldier… a stronger and extra obedient one; even more than Karai… who wasn't exactly pleased.

**Who's POV.**

Ow, I fell sore and tired. And what are those lights? Oh, great. Now I'm seeing "the light at the end of the tunnel"

Uhhhh, I'm so scared! Tsk… stupid cliché.

But somehow… I feel… different. I don't feel exactly dead.

Hmmph…weird. Those voices around me… the smell of blood. Wait, I can't move my legs! And my arms!

"What's going on here?" I said struggling. Great, I'm tied to a… is this a dissection table?

"Miss Who. I am so glad you are finally awake" Shredder said with a dark voice.

"Shredder?" I said in shock. What the shell did he want with me? Torture me or what?

"It is good to know you still remember the name… of your master" Shredder chuckled. Wait a sec…_Master?_ Did he say… MASTER?

"You're not my master, you monster! You'll never be!" I growled trying to free myself but I was too tired and weak.

"We will see that, my little soldier" Shredder said patting my head. I turned my face away from him as much as I could.

"Soldier? What the shell are you talking about?" I managed to ask. Now I'm confused… and scared.

"You will see it soon. Ninjas, proceed" Shredder ordered. I saw a bunch of ninjas with lab coats and some weird instruments that I hadn't seen before in my anatomy class.

"Let me go! When I'm outta this…" I struggled again.

"When you are out of that, you will call me your Master and they will be your comrades. Foolish girl!" Shredder laughed.

"I'd rather die!" I said with a deadly glare. The ninjas pressed my head down to the cold table and rubbed cotton soaked in alcohol on the back of my neck. Oh, shell! What are they gonna do to me?

"I can not use you for my purposes if you are dead, my dear. Ninjas, sedate her! I have heard enough for now" Shredder commanded and the ninjas put a mask on my mouth and nose. Great… now I'm… gonna… s-sle…

**End of POV.**

"She's already asleep, Master" A ninja said. Shredder gestured them to continue.

**...**

**...**

**Who's POV.**

Where am I now? Ok, I know I'm not dead, that's for sure. But what did Shredder mean about… soldier? And those instruments! Are they gonna turn me into a Cyborg like Stockman?

Ugh! No! I hope it's not that!

OW! Something just penetrated the skin on the back of my neck! If they're gonna use anesthesia at least make sure your patient doesn't feel the surgery, you dumbs!

AHHHH! That burns! What are they doing to me?

…

"Master, the device is already in" a ninja said.

"Excellent. Now let us finish this once and for all!" Shredder said raising his fist in victory.

…

Nngh! I feel electricity all over my body! Feels like shell! OW! MY BRAIN!

…

"She's resisting" a ninja commented.

"Try harder!" Shredder growled.

…

Can't… fight… this… thing… whatever it is! Please… somebody…! HELP… M-ME!

…

"Master, she's…" another ninja said.

"Keep trying!" Shredder yelled angrily.

…

It's… impossible. I can't… fight this energy! I'll try to contact one of the guys. I hope this works.

"Guys, if anyone can hear me… I'm alive! Shredder is doing something to me. Can't… AHHHH! Can't fight! Please… help me! Before is… too…"

…

…

"It's working, Master!" a ninja exclaimed. The machines stopped working. Who slowly sat up with the ninjas' help, her eyes closed. Shredder approached to her.

"Now, my little one… who are you?" Shredder asked.

"I… am… Who" the girl answered.

"Who are your new comrades?" Shredder asked again.

"The Foot Clan" Who answered.

"And who is your Master?" Shredder asked tilting Who's chin.

"You are… Master Shredder" Who answered. Her eyes remained closed.

"Who are your enemies?" Shredder said starting to pace around her.

"The turtles!" the girl said raising her voice and frowning a little.

"And what are you going to do when you see them?" Shredder stopped pacing.

"I will destroy them!" the girl yelled angrily finally opening her eyes. They were red now. Who was officially a Foot soldier.


	11. I've Got A Feeling

Things in the farmhouse were pretty tense and quiet. None of the girls was in the mood for a friendly talking with the guys even though they wanted to meet the turtles since who knows when. They were all touched by Who's death and so were the turtles too.

In the porch, T-girl leaned in the wall staring at nothingness… lost on her thoughts, trying to forget what had just happened. But it was impossible. The memory was still fresh on her mind. Little tears rolled down through her cheeks.

"Those nice eyes of yours are gonna get ruined with all those tears, y'know?" A rough voice said.

"Raph? What are you doing here?" T-girl asked wiping away her tears.

"I was gonna ask you the same but I guess it's obvious" Raph chuckled and leaned into the wall beside T-girl.

"I can't believe she's gone" T-girl sighed.

"Neither do we. That Shred-butt is gonna pay for what he did. I swear!" Raph slammed his fist to the wall in anger.

"I don't know if Who would have liked it that way. I mean, eye for eye? That's always has to be the solution?" T-girl commented.

"Shredder ain't the talkative kind, girl" Raph replied.

"We don't know that. For example: I didn't know you were the talkative kind and… here you are!" the girl smiled at the red masked ninja who couldn't help but blush a little.

"Well, I… eh… I just wanted to cheer you up. Nothing more" Raph said nervously.

"Ok… guess what. You did it. Thanks Raph" T-girl smiled and kissed Raph's cheek before entering into the house. Raph's face heated up.

"Y-yeah, anytime…" the red masked ninja managed to say. That had felt strange…but good. Somehow, Raph felt attracted to this girl. He absentmindedly placed his hand on one of his cheeks. A chuckle made him stop his moves.

"You like her, don't you?" Leo chuckled.

"She's… she's nice" Raph stuttered rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why don't you tell her?" Leo asked in curiosity.

"It's not that simple, Leo. I ain't gonna go there and tell her: "_Hey! I like you!"_ just like that. Besides, she has her own world. It ain't gonna work" Raph shrugged.

"Yeah… not gonna work" Leo sighed deeply and stared at the dark sky.

"You're thinking about… y'know…" Raph started.

"No" Leo denied though his brother was right. He _was_ thinking about _her_.

"Your face doesn't say the same" Raph replied.

"Think whatever you want, Raph. I think I'm gonna meditate. Are the girls already asleep?"

"Yeah, I guess" Raph shrugged.

"Good. The first watch is yours, then Donnie and Mikey's next" Leo said and went inside the house not really wanting to talk about anything. He walked upstairs and locked himself in his room.

Leo still blamed himself for what happened to Who. He couldn't believe one minute they were talking so nicely and minutes later she was gone! She was too young to die, she was about his age! Only a teenager. A teenager with dreams and expectations, a young girl who shared _his_ same interests, a girl with questions and answers to _his_ own questions.

And an old doubt came to his mind again: did she really mean what she wrote? Did she really lo…

He stopped thinking about the subject and tried to clear his mind and start his meditation once and for all. He took a deep breath and started his breathing exercises. He felt a little relaxed now.

**Meanwhile…**

"Need some company?" T-girl asked sheepishly.

"I thought you were sleeping" Raph said slightly surprised that T-girl was there.

"Nah! I don't feel like it" the girl shrugged. They both stayed in silence for a while. It was becoming a little uncomfortable so Raph decided to talk again.

"T… er… this may sounds… impulsive but… do you have a boyfriend?" Raph blurted out. He immediately wanted to kick himself for what he did. Luckily, T-girl wasn't offended or surprised.

"Nope. I'm still waiting for my _prince charming_. Hehe, corny isn't it?" T-girl laughed.

"Yeah, it is… I mean, no! Eh… it's eh… whatever you want it to be" Raph felt so stupid. He had never felt _this_ nervous before when he talked to a girl. Why everything was so different with T-girl?

"What was that question for?" T-girl asked in curiosity.

"Nothing. Just curious" Raph said with a weird smirk.

"How's Leo?" the girl asked.

"Not so good. Still blaming himself" Raph sighed sadly. T-girl sighed as well. Suddenly she felt something walking near her hand, something tiny.

"EWWWW! GET OFF, GET OFF, GET OFF ME!" T-girl screamed in terror grabbing one of Raph's arms.

"WHAT! WHAT IS IT?" Raph pulled out his sais.

"Don't know! I felt something walking near my hand and…" T-girl said. Then she noticed it was just a centipede.

"Hehe! It was just a centipede. Oops!" T-girl giggled. Raph was not amused.

"Don't scare me like that!" Raph pulled his sais back to his belt. T-girl giggled more.

"What"

"You were scared~" T-girl teased.

"Was not" Raph replied.

"You were!" T-girl insisted.

"Was not!" Raph replied again. T-girl couldn't stop laughing at Raph's distress.

The girl's laugh was contagious so Raph ended up laughing too. They stayed like this for a lil longer before they stopped trying to catch their breaths, their stomachs hurting for the laugh.

"I've never laughed like that in awhile!" Raph chuckled.

"Really? Haha, you should!" T-girl giggled. She still had Raph's arm and it was becoming… odd for Raph.

"Eh… may I have my arm back?" Raph said looking at his captive arm.

"Sorry!" T-girl blushed and let him go. They stared and smiled at each other before looking away in different directions, both blushing.

"I… my …er… well, I guess my…" Raph stuttered.

"Time's off?" T-girl ended the statement.

"Yeah" Raph nodded.

"We should…" T-girl said.

"Go inside?" Raph ended the phrase.

"Yeah" T-girl sighed heavily. Both of them went inside the house; Raph went upstairs to his room. T-girl did the same. But they both had so many questions now. They wouldn't sleep tonight.

In his room, Leo meditated when he received a mysterious connection…

"_Guys, if anyone can hear me… I'm alive! Shredder is doing something to me. Can't… AHHHH! Can't fight! Please… help me! Before is… too…"_

"She's alive!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! T-Girl Here!<strong>

**So do you think me an Who have done a great job so far or what?**

**I bet you can't tell which chapters she did and which I did.**

**Well ok I'll have mercy on you.**

**Chapters 1,3,5,8,&9 are mine and chapters 2,4,6,7,10,& this one are Who's!**

**I praise Who for all the help she has given me on this story!**

**Without her this story wouldn't be here at this chapter!**

**Yes sometimes I get writers block that bad :(!**

**So Thanx Who!**

**PS Dear Milly Oh it is on girl! Hehehehe JK!**

**PSS Thanx to all my readers who leave their comments and help me decide how to make my book better!**

**T-Girl is out! Peace!**


	12. New Who

Leo watched his alarm clock.

As soon as it hit 6:00 am he jumped out of bed.

He hadn't slept a bit last night since he'd gotten that message from Who.

He ran to wake everyone up.

They were not happy.

"Leo what's with the early morning wake up call?" Raph growled following his brother downstairs.

Everyone followed after them to get the answer.

"Alright! Last night I was meditating and I got a message from Who! She said she was still alive but Shredder was doing something to her!" He explained.

Everybody looked at each other with doubtful looks.

T-Girl stepped forward.

"I believe you. It would be like Who to cheat death!" She said to Leo.

Leo was thankful for T-Girl's belief but he really needed everyone else's cooperation to make his plan work.

T-Girl turned to look at everyone else.

"Well?" she said crossing her arms.

The others still looked doubtful.

T-Girl raised her eyebrows as if challenging them.

Finally they all nodded and agreed to listen to what Leo had to say.

"Ok good. My plan is simple, we break back into the Foot's base and find out what they've done with Who, then we rescue her." Leo said.

"Leo breaking into the Foot base is no simple matter it will take timing, stealth, and knowledge of fighting. No offense intended but we can't bring the girls along with us, and we can't leave them unguarded, it's just to risky." Donnie said.

Leo grimaced.

"Then why don't you teach us?" T-Girl asked suddenly.

Everybody stared at her in disbelief.

She went on unfased by this.

"You could teach us all the basics of what we need to know to be able to go with you and not get killed." she said.

"Actually that doesn't sound like such a bad idea." Raph said backing her up.

Donnie and Mikey nodded.

"Ok then! Training starts now! I will teach you the basics of weapons, Raph will teach you about fighting, Mikey will teach you how to duck, dodge and flip people over, and Donnie will teach you about stealth. We'll partner off then switch. Mikey with Pink Paradox first, Donnie with A&T Rocx, Raph you take MillionDollarNinja, and I'll take Livi-Love and T-Girl." Leo instructed.

Leo lead T-Girl and Livi-Love out to the barn.

"My swords are to sharp for you guys to practice with so we'll practice with these." He said holding up three pieces of scrap metal.

"Hey Leo, if we don't have weapons then why are we learning how to use them?" Livi-Love asked.

"Because when your fighting you might just manage to disarm someone and use their weapon against them. So when that time comes I intend to at least have you know the basics." Leo said tossing her a piece of scrap.

T-Girl let Livi go first while she watched the happenings going on outside.

The others had congregated outside to start their practice as well.

She watched closely as Raph and MillionDollarNinja trained.

"Hey T-Girl it's your turn." Leo called to her bringing her out of her trance.

He grinned and threw her a piece of scrap.

"Let's see if you learned anything during the time you were making google eyes at Raph." He said,"I'll still go slow though just in case."

They faced off with each other, both with scrap in hand.

Leo attacked first.

T-Girl dodged the metal by a few inches.

"Come on T-Girl, show me your better then that." Leo urged her.

T-Girl didn't come any closer to him.

While she had been "Watching" Raph she had kept listening to the advice Leo gave Livi.

All she was waiting for was the perfect moment to execute it.

That moment came sooner then she had thought.

Leo attacked again.

T-Girl blocked the blow, then with a circular motion, knocked the metal out of Leo's hand!

She pointed her scrap at Leo's neck.

Leo smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

She lowered the metal then smirked.

After a few hours of practicing everyone took a break for lunch.

Then they switched off and went back to training.

By the time the sun started setting Leo declared them ready.

The plan was to get there by mid-night.

When they got in the truck Don had a surprise for them.

"Just in case any of us ever lose our weapons or they get broken I keep spares in here." He said bringing them out.

Leo stopped him.

"Donnie are you sure this is a good idea?" He asked in a whisper.

"Sure you taught them how to use weapons right? I think they can handle it. But just in case I'll wait until we get there." Don said reassuringly.

They all piled into the truck and took off towards the city...

Who opened her eyes and stared out the window.

"They're coming master, I can feel it. Leonardo's mind is in full attack mode. Shall I-greet them for you?" She asked stroking her sword.

"No my pet I will greet them personally, but you are welcome to join the reunion." Shredder said grinning.

Who grinned evilly.

"It will be my pleasure Master." She said...

They reached New York City right on time.

They ran across the rooftops until they came to the one they had escaped to the other night.

Leo halted everyone suddenly.

Something didn't feel right to him.

They were walking into a set up he knew it!

Leo didn't know how right he was.

They were all suddenly surrounded by a hoard of Foot ninja.

Hun and Karai were there also.

Then HE came out.

The Shredder.

"Turtles tonight I will finally rid myself of you!" He yelled triumphantly as if he had already won.

"Where's Who?" Leo yelled his swords drawn.

"Oh, she's right here." Shredder said, "Who you remember the turtles?"

From behind his big form walked Who.

She had her eyes closed.

Immediately Leo sensed something was wrong with her.

"Hello again Leonardo." She said opening her eyes.

Leo looked into them with horror.

"Who?" T-Girl asked her voice quavering.


	13. Remember

The guys couldn't believe what they were seeing; Who was alive! But she was not the same Who they knew. She wore the Foot's uniform, a black bandanna, her long dark hair had been braided and her eyes were red as blood. There was one thing that hadn't had changed: her sword. It was the same one that her real Master had given to her.

"Who? What happened to you?" T-girl asked in surprise and disbelief. Who just stood there beside Shredder in silence.

"It's me! T-girl" T-girl insisted. Who started to laugh evilly.

"I have never heard such a stupid name like yours in my life" Who said.

"Hey! Watch your words!" Pink Paradox said angrily. Karai threw a shuriken at Pink's direction as a warning.

"No, silly girl. You watch your words" Karai hissed.

"What have you done to her?" Leo growled.

"I made her better than she was! More skilled, obedient, loyal to her Master. With this girl by my side… we will be your doom!" Shredder said pulling Who close to him protectively.

"Whoa! And I thought that was Karai's line" Mikey chuckled.

"We're taking Who with us, Shredder!" Leo said unplugging his katanas.

"And which one of you, fool creatures, will dare to fight me?" Shredder laughed.

"Well, that won't be me. That's for sure" Livi-Love mumbled.

"Livi!" T-girl elbowed her.

"What! Just look at Who's killer gaze! Scary!" Livi-Love said hiding behind Don.

"Scary of not, we came for her" T-girl replied.

"Right… and we're not leaving without her!" Leo added.

"Perhaps a little demonstration will change your mind. NINJAS, RETREAT!" Shredder ordered. The ninjas moved to the next roof just in case their Master called them back. The guys were confused now.

"May I… Master?" Who bowed to her Master.

"They're all yours, my pet" Shredder nodded. Who smiled evilly and pulled out her sword.

"Who, we're not gonna fight you" Leo said.

Who ran to his direction with her sword ready and attacked. Leo blocked the attack with his swords and pushed Who away. She stumbled for a moment before charging into battle again. The swords clashed once, twice, many times before Who kicked one of Leo's legs sending him to ground disarmed.

Raph joined the fight while his brother recovered. Who kicked the red masked turtle in the stomach leaving him breathless but Raph recovered immediately from the impact and slashed Who's arm… or at last that was what he thought.

"Ow! My arm!" T-girl screamed clutching her arm.

"T-girl! But how…" Raph stared at her in confusion and surprise. Where was Who?

"Too slow, Raphael" Who laughed.

"You ok?" Raph asked helping T-girl to stand up.

"Yeah, just a scratch" T-girl said wincing a little for the cut on her arm.

While he recovered from the kick on his stomach, Who had grabbed T-girl and used her as a shield. The change was so fast that none of them could see when had happened!

"Shredder was right about the skills" Don commented.

"What are we gonna do now?" Mikey asked.

"C'mon, let's see if she can fight against all of us" Don commanded.

Don and Livi-Love kicked Who's back, Mikey waited with his nunchacks ready and sent a hard strike to her stomach. Pink Paradox and MillionDollarNinja grabbed Who's arms. Karai and Hun looked at each other and then Shredder waiting for commands but Shredder stood there, his arms crossed.

"Do not despair, she knows what to do" Shredder said.

"Looks like your "pet" isn't so perfect after all" Mikey grinned.

"I would not say that, turtle" Shredder said.

With this, Who kicked MillionDollarNinja's leg making her stumble; Who took this chance and free herself from the grips and jumped back. Leonardo took one of his katanas and attacked Who's back but she turned around with Mikey as her shield and her sword on the orange masked turtle's neck.

"Stay back! All of you or Michelangelo dies! I swear!" Who threatened.

"You wouldn't dare" Leo narrowed eyes. Who smiled evilly and pressed the blade on Mikey's neck making a little cut. Mikey winced in pain.

"Leo… do what she says… she's not the same Who anymore!" Mikey yelled.

"Don't you understand? She is mine now! MINE! And none you will change that. Now, if you excuse us…" Shredder made a sign and Who released Mikey and joining her new Master. With another sign, Shredder summoned his ninjas who surrounded the turtles and the girls.

"What do we do now?" T-girl said a little scared looking at her surroundings. There was no way they could escape. Leo jumped and ran to another roof.

"Where are you going?" Raph yelled.

"I have a plan! I'll take care of Who, you and the others keep the girls safe" Leo yelled back. Who noticed Leo had left the others.

"Master! Leonardo is escaping!" She yelled.

"Who… destroy him" Shredder commanded. Who bowed and followed Leo to the next roof where the battle started again.

The guys did their best to get rid of the ninjas and Karai but the latter had hurt them badly with several cuts; they wouldn't resist for much longer. The red masked ninja tried to protect the girls from Hun and some ninjas who wanted them back. When Hun grabbed T-girl, Raph slashed Hun's back; the latter released the girl and kicked Raph so hard that some of his ribs broke. On the other side, Leo tried to talk to Who while he dodged her katana.

"Who, listen… we're here because you called us! I got your message. I don't know what Shredder did to you but we can help you!" Leo said panting.

"Help? Who said I needed help! Master Shredder is the only one I can trust now and you must be destroyed!" Who said trying to recover her breath.

"Master Shredder? Your Master is Kazuki Satou!" Leo yelled remembering the last talk they had. Who lowered her sword.

"That… name…" Her mind was clouded but she could remember a few things and that name sounded familiar. Leo noticed this was working and continued.

"You told us your sensei was called Kazuki Satou. He gave you the sword you're using now; the sword he told you to use to fight with honor not to assassin like a vile Foot Ninja" Leo added. Who looked at her sword; some images came to her mind but a sudden pain erased her memories.

"Nngh! Why… my head hurts… so much?" Who winced clutching her head.

"Who, try to remember… we're not your enemies. Shredder is!" Leo insisted approaching to Who.

"You are lying!" Who yelled angrily and pushed Leo away making him lost his balance. The blue masked ninja stumbled, and fell of the roof.

"AHHHH!"

"NO! LEO!" the guys yelled. The girls stared at the scene with horror. This was the end of Leonardo…

… or that's what they thought.

"Huh?" Leo felt someone was grabbing his arm tightly.

"Who!" He exclaimed. The girl helped him and put him in a safe place.

"Why… why did I do that?" Who asked to herself.

"Who… you have to…" Leo said but Who started to walk away looking at him and shaking her head.

"No… this isn't right… this isn't right!" She yelled and ran away. Leo joined the others while he saw Who leaving the place with Shredder on his copter.

"Leo, we have to leave this place. The girls need medical attention and Raph has some broken ribs" Don announced.

"Ok, time to get the shell outta here" Leo said and helped Mikey to carry his brother.

Pink Paradox threw a smoke pill to the ninjas' direction. The smoke helped the girls and the turtles to escape. They placed Raph on the mattress they had in the hauler and made their way to the farmhouse. Meanwhile in the copter, Who's mind was now full of doubts and questions. Why did she help the one she had to kill? _Kazuki Satou… _why that name sounded so familiar? Her sword, T-girl's voice… Leo's eyes…

"Who am I? Who I really am?" She asked to herself. There was so many questions… but any single answer.


	14. Daughter

Back to the farmhouse, Don started checking the others' wounds. Several cuts all over their bodies, some bruises… nothing too serious except for Raph's ribs; ribs 3 and 4 were broken. He wouldn't be able to fight again in a next encounter.

"So, how is he?" Leo asked worried about his brother's condition.

"He's ok but he won't be able to fight for now. We can't risk the fractures to get worse" Don said.

"This is my fault! I should have focused!" T-girl said angrily.

"T-girl, you didn't know Hun was behind you" Pink Paradox tried to calm her down.

"But it was so obvious!" T-girl replied.

"Calm down, T. Wanna see him?" Don asked. T-girl nodded. Both of them entered to the room where Raph was resting. Several bandages covered Raph's plastron.

"Hey T, whazzup!" Raph waved.

"Hey Raph. you ok?" T-girl asked in concern.

"Well, this ain't nothing I haven't deal with before. So… technically I'm fine. What about you? Your arm is ok?" Raph asked.

"Yeah, Donnie said the cut wasn't deep" T-girl shrugged.

"Whew! Thanks Heavens… I'm sorry again for that" Raph said.

"Don't mention it. In fact, it should be me to say sorry" T-girl sighed. Raph raised a brow quizzically.

"Well, I didn't notice Hun was behind me. I should have focused" T-girl continued.

"Now you're talking like Leo, y'know that?" Raph chuckled.

"Heh, sorry. Can't help it" T-girl laughed.

"How are the others?" Raph asked.

"Bruised, sore, tired… but otherwise… they're ok. Y'know, I'm still thinking about Who" T-girl commented.

"You mean Miss Shred-butt's "pet"?" Raph said.

"What do you think they could have done to her?" T-girl asked rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

"Don't know, don't care. What really matters is that she's a Foot Ninja now and we can't be nice with her ever again" Raph said crossing his arms.

"Or at least till we find out what happened to her" T-girl added.

In the Foot's Headquarters, the soldiers received medical treatment as well… but this time there was a new doctor in charge of them: Who. Karai couldn't help but feel jealous of this "intruder", like she called Who; Karai's father had never showed so much interest on one of their soldiers before… not even herself. Then, why everything was so different with Who? why she was so "especial" to Shredder's eyes?

After the soldiers were patched up, Who retired to her room with a terrible headache; her chat with Leo had opened the Pandora's box in her mind: incomplete memories, possible truths and lies, enemies that said were friends and vice versa… everything was so confusing.

"I had to kill him, I was ordered to! Yet… I didn't" Who thought. The conversation was still fresh on her mind.

"_Master Shredder? Your Master is Kazuki Satou!"_

"Satou… that name is so familiar… but why?" Who thought rubbing her temples trying to soothe her headache.

"_He gave you the sword you're using now; the sword he told you to use to fight with honor not to assassin like a vile Foot Ninja"_

"I'm not an assassin, I remember that! Don't I?" Who thought pacing from left to right. Those memories…

"Why everything is so confusing?" Who said to herself slumping in the bed.

Meanwhile, in the Foot's lab…

"Master, the computer is registering high levels of mental activity from Who" A ninja said.

"Is it bad?" Shredder asked staring at the results in the computer.

"It is, Master. If these readings keep increasing, the high pressure could destroy the chip and the girl could recover her memory" the ninja explained.

"Can't you intensify the chip's energy?" Shredder suggested.

"Not without killing her" the ninja said. Shredder stayed in silence for a second before making his way out of the lab.

"Hmm… I believe I must have to talk to her" Shredder though and walked towards Who's room. The latter was sat on her bed undoing her braid when she noticed a shadow outside her room. She recognized who it was.

"Master! I didn't hear you coming" Who said standing up immediately and bowing.

"I sense something is troubling you, my dear" Shredder said.

"Yes indeed, Master" Who said.

"Tell me more" Shredder made a sign and Who started following him while she spoke.

"Since the fight I had against the turtles, I've been having… weird memories coming to my mind, names that sound familiar to me, faces I thought I had forgotten… but I still can't remember any of that clearly. Just some images" Who commented.

"Interesting. Is there any other thing you wish to tell me?" Shredder asked.

"Master, when you ordered me to destroy the one called Leonardo… I… I failed" Who said lowering her head and stopping her steps.

"Explain" Shredder said.

"I pushed him to fall down but before he could do it… I saved him" Who continued. Shredder remained in silence.

"I have dishonored you, Master. I must be punished" Who added bowing again.

"Why did you save him?" Shredder asked.

"I make myself the same question. I don't know why I saved him, Master. Something told me his death wasn't right! I'm sorry, Master. I should not be allowed to live" Who said with shame on her voice.

"Indeed. But you are too important to be killed, Who" Shredder said turning around to face her.

"I am?" Who asked in surprise.

"Tonight you had showed me you can fight against them with impressive skills; you threatened Michelangelo's life and made Raphael to hurt one of those annoying girls. I always expected to have an heir as powerful as you are" Shredder said placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Master! But Karai…" Who said, her eyes wide opened.

"She had her opportunity and failed since the beginning, when she thought an alliance with those freaks was a good idea… that was her first and terrible mistake" Shredder said.

"I expect great things from you, Who. Do not disappoint me… my daughter" Shredder said patting Who's head.

"I won't…" Who bowed. Shredder walked away.

"…father" Who mumbled while she saw Shredder disappear into the shadows.


	15. Letter

A Month Later...

"Raph you can't get out of bed, Donnie said he wants you to stay in bed for a few more days to make sure your ribs set right." T-Girl said trying to push the red masked turtle back down on the bed.

"What for! My ribs healed a week ago! Besides I've spent a whole month in bed and I'm sick of it!" Raph protested trying to stand up.

"Well if your sick Raph then you really should lie back down." Donnie said coming into the room.

Raph groaned at the bad joke.

Donnie just smirked.

"Hey T-Girl the others are done training for the day and they're gonna go down to the lake to swim, wanna go?" He asked.

"Oh no, I'm fine. I'll just"- T-Girl started but was cut off.

"Oh c'mon T, you've been cooped up in this room taking care of Raph all month! Come have some fun for a change." Pink Paradox said stepping into the room.

T-Girl looked like she was going to decline, but Pink Paradox crossed her arms.

"Your still going even if you refuse. I'll drag you down there myself if I have to!" She said glaring at her.

T-Girl gulped and nodded.

Pink Paradox smiled.

"Great! C'mon let's go!" She said pulling T-Girl downstairs...

When they reached the lake everybody jumped in.

Except T-Girl.

"C'mon T the water's great!" Pink Paradox coaxed her.

"No thanks I don't feel like getting wet." T-Girl replied sitting on the stony ground.

The truth was she was still terrified at the fact that Who was evil now.

How could she have fun when her friend was being manipulated by their enemies.

T-Girl came out of her trance just in time to se Pink Paradox whisper something to Leo and Mikey.

"Oh no." She thought slowly standing up.

Both of the turtles got out of the water.

Leo acted like he was just getting something from the hauler, but Mikey can straight towards her with a mischevious grin on his face.

"Oh no you don't! Your not getting me into that water, No Way!" She said backing up.

"C'mon T-Girl, it's fun just try it!" Mikey said stepping closer.

"Thanks, but no thanks." She said stepping back.

She bumped into Leo.

He smirked at her.

"Oh not you too!" She groaned, ducking as he tried to grab her.

She ran back down the shore line.

But they didn't follow her.

she stopped.

"Why aren't they"- But her thoughts were interupted.

She suddenly went flying into the water!

She resurfaced, gasping at how cold it was.

Everybody was laughing.

T-Girl looked around and spotted the culprit.

It was Raphael.

He was laughing too.

"Oh, You are in BIG trouble!" She yelled trying to keep herself from laughing too.

She finally made it to shore and trudged over to the smirking Raph.

"I thought you were supposed to be in bed?" She asked poking his ribs.

"Whoa easy, I'm still sore. Donnie checked me over, gave me a clean bill of health and said I was free to go, so I came here." Raph replied.

"Hmmm, well let me help you get wet!" T-Girl said.

And with that she shook her wet hair sending sprays of water droplets all over Raph...

After a while they went back to the farmhouse to dry off.

Night came quickly.

T-Girl and the other girls sat on the front porch looking up at the stars.

The turtles walked out to join them.

" Why are you guys gawking at the stars? You act like you've never seen any before." Raph asked.

"It's just we've never seen this many before." MillionDollarNinja replied, still looking in awe at the sky.

T-Girl suddenly tore her gaze away from the sky.

"Oh Look! Fireflies!" She squealed in delight.

She tried to catch one that flew past her but missed.

She stood up and went after it.

"Ugh! Bugs! I'm going in." Raph said in disgust.

He got up to leave.

"Oh c'mon Raph! Can't you tolerate bugs for five minutes?" T-Girl pleaded.

"Yeah!" The others agreed.

Raph groaned but sat back down.

He watched as T-Girl darted across the yard.

"What are you trying to do?" He asked.

T-Girl was in front of him now, her hands cupped in front of her.

She leaned in closer and opened her hands for everyone to see.

"Catching fireflies! It's fun, try it." She said as she watched hers fly off.

Pink Paradox got up and started chasing after one.

Soon the other girls joined in too.

"Ooo! Can I try?" Mikey asked.

"Sure! All you have to do is cup your hands like this and try and catch them like THIS!" She said demonstrating how it was done.

She opened her hands to reveal a firefly sitting in her cupped hands.

"COOL!" Mikey said excitedly.

He started to chase after his own.

Raph shook his head.

"Of course the lame brain would think it was cool." He mumbled to himself.

Meanwhile A&T Rocx was chasing a firefly of her own when she came upon something.

"GUYS! You'd better come here!" She yelled to them...

A shadowed figure watched as the girls ran about the yard chasing fireflies like little children.

"Fools." She muttered to herself.

But now was not the time to make judgements, she had a job to do.

She attached her letter to a shuriken and let it fly.

It stuck to a tree near the house.

Satisfied the figure retreated back into the shadows...

The turtles went into full ninja mode and hurried to where she was standing looking at something.

"What is it?" Leo asked, looking around for trouble.

"Look." She said pointing to the tree that was in front of her.

They looked.

Stuck to it was an envelope, with the word _Turtles _written on the front in red ink.

Leo grabbed it and opened it.

He strained to see what it said but it was too dark.

"Let's go inside so we can see what it says." He said heading inside.

Inside everyone gathered around the kitchen table waiting for a chance to see what it said.

"It's a list of Shredders future plans." Leo said setting it on the table so everyone could see.

Here's what it read:

_Shredder's future plans:_

_1. Make Who his heir_

_2. Find and attack turtles lair_

_3. Find their other hideout_

_4. Have Who Kill Leonardo_

_5. Kill others_

Everyone looked at each other with grave faces.

Leo slammed his fist on the table.

"Our time for hiding is over! We must return to the city and take back Who before she is forced to do something she will regret!" He said sternly.

"Hello Leo, remember Who is evil now! She won't regret doing any of these things!" Mikey reminded him.

"She may be evil but from what Leo has told me, if we can flood her brain with enough old memories then maybe we'll be able to overide, whatever it is that is controling her." Donnie stated.

"Then it's settled. We will return to the city tomorrow night and take her back!" Leo said.

"And if we fail?" T-Girl asked, a little worried.

"Then we go down fighting!" Raph said cracking his knuckles.


	16. Back To New York

Back to New York, Karai has just arrived to The Foot Headquarters but the place wasn't exactly the same when she left for _certain secret mission_. It looked like The Foot had had an initiation ceremony. Her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Master Shredder was looking for you, Karai" Who started. Karai growled and cursed mentally at the girl.

"Where have you been?" Who asked.

"That is not of your business, kid" Karai said bitterly turning around to face Who.

"On the contrary, Karai" another voice joined. Shredder appeared from the shadows.

"Father, what are you talking about?" Karai asked in curiosity.

"In your absence I decided to initiate Who… my new heiress" Shredder said.

"What?" Karai exclaimed in surprise and denial. This couldn't be happening.

"As you can see my dear. Who is now heiress of my empire and second in command" Shredder continued showing Who's new outfit and the Foot's medal.

"But father, she is only an amateur! I have ruled the Foot Clan for years…" Karai said angrily.

"AND YOU HAVE FAILED ME!" Shredder yelled interrupting her. Karai winced at Shredder's tone of voice.

"She will be the key for my success and the doom for those cursed mutants… especially the one who brought disgrace to the clan: Leonardo!" Shredder hissed. Karai was still shocked; her plans weren't going to be as she wanted them to now plan 1 was already done: Who was Shredder's heiress.

"Now, prepare your ninjas! We're going to the turtles' lair to get their rat sensei" another pang on Karai's heart. Plan 2 was now in progress. Darn it!

"Do you know where it is?" Karai asked.

"Now, I do. Thanks to her" Shredder said looking at Who proudly.

"I only live to serve and honor you, father" Who bowed.

"Well said, my daughter. Now come, let us prepare you for the trip" Shredder said and left the place being followed by Who.

The copter left with a horde of ninjas and their new Mistress. She had told them about the turtles' new lair and their mission was clear: they have to destroy the place. Meanwhile, Splinter got a call from Donatello; they guys were going back to New York that night. The old rat felt relieved; it had been a while since he last heard about his sons and he was starting to get worried.

Half an hour later, the ninjas arrived to the place; a group of ninjas went in with Dark Who leading them; that was the name Shredder had gave her in the ceremony. They passed through several dark and slippery tunnels but they finally managed to arrive to the correct one. There was just one problem: the security systems. Don was an expert on this stuff and had programmed lots of traps for intruders.

"What do we do now, Mistress?"a ninja asked waiting for orders.

Dark Who looked at her surroundings. There was to be a way to elude those traps and get inside the lair. She started touching the ground, the pipes and the walls. Suddenly, she discovered a secret entry; it looked more like a simple wall but it felt loose at the touch.

"I'll need six men, the stealthiest. The others go back to the copter" Dark Who ordered.

"Yes, Mistress" the ninjas bowed and left. Only the stealthiest ninjas Dark Who required stayed with her. The ninjas entered one by one and without a sound, sneaked into the turtles' lair.

"Master, we're in" Dark Who said through her speaker.

"Are the turtles in there?" Shredder asked.

"Apparently no, Master. My ninjas searched all over but…" Dark Who said.

"Mistress, the rat!" one of the ninjas said spotting Splinter in the kitchen.

"What is it, Dark Who?" Shredder asked.

"The rat is here" Dark Who responded.

"Excellent. Finish him and destroy the place" Shredder ordered. The connection went dead after that.

Dark Who and the ninjas stayed in the shadows waiting for the perfect moment. Splinter was now in the living room watching TV with a cup of steaming tea on his hands. The ninjas moved closer as stealthy as they could but Splinter's senses had already detected the intrusion. One of the ninjas threw a shuriken; Splinter jumped out of the couch. In a matter of seconds, the rat was surrounded by skilled Foot Ninjas

"Do not resist, rat. And I may finish you without pain" Dark Who hissed.

"Who are you?" Splinter asked, already in battling position.

"Your worst nightmare. Ninjas, attack!" Dark Who ordered. Six against one wasn't fair but Splinter was as skilled as them… maybe more.

Meanwhile, the turtles and the girls were on their way back to New York. The guys were now ready to tell Splinter about the website and what happened during the month they went to the farmhouse. They also would need advice now they had to deal with a new enemy that had been also an old good friend once.

Back to the lair, things weren't going so well for Splinter. The ninjas had made the rat to tire himself; Dark Who was now ready for the real stuff. With a move of her hand, she ordered the ninjas to retreat. They did it and started breaking stuff around the lair while Dark Who took care of the rat.

"Where are the turtles?" Dark Who demanded.

"You will not get any information from me" Splinter said angrily and charged into battle.

Dark Who dodged the kicks and hits expertly. She knew Splinter was getting really tired now. One of the ninjas made a sign to Dark Who; the ninjas had spilled oil and more flammable liquids all over the place. She nodded and the place went on fire in just a few seconds. Splinter got distracted by the sudden fire and received a hard kick on the stomach, sending him directly to the wall. The ninjas approached to him but Dark Who stopped.

"Leave this place. The rat is mine" she ordered. The ninjas bowed and made their way to the copter. Dark Who stepped in front of the half unconscious Splinter and slashed his arm.

"Where are the turtles?" Dark Who insisted. Splinter remained in silence in the floor clutching his arm trying to stop the bleeding from the cut.

"Dark Who, report" Shredder said through the speaker.

"The turtles are not here, Master. And this rat will not speak" Dark Who said.

"You know what you must do now, my daughter" Shredder ordered.

"Karai?" Splinter thought and lifted his gaze to see the girl in front of him. The girl had her face covered with a mask so it was impossible to say if it was really Karai but his thoughts vanished when he noticed the girl's long braided hair and her body looked more like a teenager's one. Definitely not Karai.

"Yes, father" Dark Who responded to Shredder and prepared her sword.

Then… a sharp cry. Shredder smiled and turned off his speaker.

"Well done, my daughter" Shredder said to himself.


	17. Difficult Choice

He thought this was the end, he thought he was finished.

But somehow… he wasn't.

Splinter opened his eyes slowly just to see Dark Who's sword in front of him a few inches close to his head. The masked girl froze for a second before walking away from Splinter and running to the kitchen. The old rat didn't understand and got more confused when the girl appeared minutes later with a fire extinguisher and started to turn off the fire. Splinter managed to drag himself to the nearest couch, he was very tired, sore and his arm had a long nasty cut that needed to be treated.

Once the fire was gone for good, Dark Who ran from side to side looking for some medical supplies. Once she found Don's lab, she took the first aid kit and went back to Splinter. The rat moved away from her

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you; I just want to treat that wound properly" Dark Who said. Splinter narrowed eyes and stared at the girl; he didn't trust her at all. Dark Who dropped her sword far away from her to prove she wasn't going to hurt him.

"Very well" Splinter nodded. The girl sat beside him, took off her mask and started cleaning the wound.

"I thought you were Karai; Oroku Saki's daughter" Splinter commented.

"I am also his daughter now" Dark Who said and they both stopped talking while she wrapped the cut.

"Alright, you'll be fine in a few days" Dark Who said and got up. A hand grabbing her wrist made her stop.

"What made you change your mind, young lady?" Splinter asked.

"I… I don't know. It's just…" Dark Who stuttered. Splinter let her go and she moved to grab her swords.

"It didn't feel right" she sighed and sat back beside Splinter in the couch.

"I can see you are confused, your eyes are telling me that" Splinter said staring at the girl's eyes. Indeed, she looked confused, scared… lost. Dark Who put her mask back on her face and moved to the lair's entry.

"I must leave now" she said.

"Young lady…" Splinter started. Dark Who stopped.

"Who are you?" Splinter asked once again. Dark Who lowered her gaze and sighed heavily.

"I make myself the same question" she answered and left the lair.

"Alright guys, we're here!" Don announced as he parked the hauler inside the garage. Once on the elevator, the girls started to feel nervous and excited. They were finally going to meet the turtles' lair!

"I just hope Splinter is ok" Don said.

"Yeah, after that letter…" Leo added.

"Relax, bro. I'm sure sensei is watching his series right now" Raph chuckled.

"Yeah, with a cup of that green tea he likes to drink. I can already smell the stuff" Mikey said.

"Er… don't know you guys, but since when green tea smells like burned oil and fuel?" Livi-Love asked smelling smoke and burned stuff in the air.

"Master Splinter!" the guys yelled in unison and ran as fast as they could to the lair.

"Uh, oh. I have a bad feeling about this" Pink Paradox said following the turtles with the other girls.

When they finally arrived, they couldn't believe what they were seeing. The place had been turned upside down; luckily nothing had been caught by the fire except for some small furniture.

"My sons!" Splinter greeted his sons.

"Sensei!" Mikey yelled happily and ran by his side. The other followed him.

"Are you ok, father?" Leo asked in concern.

"What happened to your arm?" Don asked noticing the wrapped cut.

"What happened to the lair?" Raph asked.

"Easy, my sons. I am alright and all your questions will be answered when you explain who are those girls in the first place" Splinter demanded. The girls gulped.

"Er… hi?" T-girl waved with a nervous smile on her face.

"You better sit down, it's a long story" Leo started.

Everyone reunited in the living room. The girls introduced themselves one by one and T-girl explained Splinter about the website, the stories, the fans and especially about Shredder's plans.

"… and now Shredder is planning to have Who killing Leo and the others!" T-girl ended.

"I never thought Shredder will dispose of Karai so easily after all those years" Splinter commented.

"He's only doing that because he has control over Who; otherwise I don't think he would have chosen her to be his second in command" Leo explained.

"According to the security cameras, she was here with a bunch of ninjas" Don said looking at the screens.

"Looks like that letter was right" Mikey commented.

"What letter?" Splinter asked.

"In the farmhouse we received a letter with Shredder's plans. One of them was getting the lair discovered and destroyed" T-girl explained.

"Well, you can forget that plan now. It's already done" Raph said.

"What's next?" MillionDollarNinja asked.

"Find the other hideout. That's the farmhouse" Leo said.

"I think we can also forget that plan, guys" Don said.

"What do you mean?" Pink Paradox asked in curiosity.

"I left some cameras in the farmhouse just in case" Don explained

"And?" T-girl asked.

"Well, take a look" Don said showing the video. There were several ninjas all over the house looking for the turtles and the girls.

"Oh man! They're in there!" Pink Paradox exclaimed.

"You know what's next right?" Don started.

"Er… nope?" Mikey shrugged.

"If Who tells Shredder about April and Casey's place…" Don said.

"They will be in serious trouble" Raph ended the statement.

"We have no other choice than facing them" Leo ordered.

"Sensei, I think one of us should stay here just in case that those ninjas come over again" Don suggested.

"Maybe the girls should stay. We've put their lives in too much risk lately" Mikey added.

"We'll be ok, guys. You trained us" Pink Paradox said.

"Remember what happened last time?" Raph said raising a brow.

"Well, yeah… but now we're absolutely ready!" T-girl insisted.

"We better take you home now. Mikey, take Livi and A&T home; Don, you take MillionDollarNinja and Pink Paradox. T-girl, you're with me" Leo said.

"But…" T-girl replied.

"No buts, missy!" Leo replied back in his leader voice.

The girls felt disappointed; they wanted to be part of this and save one their comrades. Some hours later the guys reported that the girls were home and safe. Now, it was T-girl's turn.

"Thanks for everything, T. Now, stay here and don't try anything funny, ok?" Leo said making his way out of T-girl's room.

"Leo, I know we messed it up last time. But we can do it! We can help you!" T-girl said.

"T, please. Don't insist! You know Shredder is big deal! We can't risk your safety" Leo replied.

"But what about Who?" T-girl insisted.

"We'll bring her back, I promise" Leo said.

"You can't fight against her when Shredder is controlling her! And who knows what he did to her to make her skilled! And remember what's next in that list: she will _kill you!_" T-girl reminded him.

"Not if I can do it first" Leo said opening the window.

"What?" T-girl exclaimed, eyes wide opened in disbelief.

"Sorry, but if we can't find what or who is controlling her… we'll have to take her down" Leo continued. T-girl felt the tears on her eyes wanting to run free. Leo was about to leave when T-girl grabbed his arm stopping him.

"You can't do that! She's a friend! She's _my_ friend and she loves you!" T-girl yelled angrily but gasped and stepped back when she realized what she had said.

"I… I didn't… gosh , I shouldn't have…" T-girl stuttered nervously.

"It's ok. I was very aware of that" Leo commented.

"And you… you will kill her? Even after what I said?" T-girl asked hoping the answer was "no".

"Shedder lets me no other choice, T. I'm sorry" Leo sighed sadly and disappeared into the shadows.

T-girl slumped in her bed crying fiercely. This was a horrible nightmare. On the other hand, Leo wished they would never have met the girls and the website. He didn't want to kill at all; especially when the one who he has to kill was only a teenager like him with _feelings_ towards him. But his family was first. He will try to find out if he could save Who but if there was no way to do it, Leo would have to destroy her, he liked… or not.


	18. The Fight For A Life Part1

T-Girl lay on her bed crying into her pillow. Leo couldn't do this, he just couldn't! But right now she was too depressed to do anything about it. Suddenly she heard a knock on her door.

"T? It's Pink Paradox with the others, can I come in?" Pink Paradox asked.

"No, I'm too sad to see you, just go away! Please!" T-Girl cried.

The door handle jiggled for a moment, then was suddenly kicked in. Pink Paradox marched in over to T-Girl, followed by the others. She grabbed T-Girl's shirt and pulled her face close to her own.

"You listen to me, I am sick and tired of having to pull you out of your little mood swings throughout this whole adventure! If you don't get off this bed and help us go save Who I swear I will kill you!" Pink Paradox growled in her face.

T-Girl for the first time in her life was scared of her best friend. She gulped and nodded, making a show of standing up. Pink Paradox's face went back to its normal shade of pink.

"Thank you, now c'mon we've gotta get a move on fast!" She said steering the other girls out the door.

They didn't know how they did it but they made it to the Foot headquarters in record time. They all huddled together on the rooftop next to Foot building to think of a general plan of attack.

Meanwhile, the guys had reunited in the lair and started planning the rescue... and the possible execution. The guys couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Are you nuts, Leo?" Don's eyes widened in shock. This couldn't be his brother Leonardo; had he just said "kill Who"? What the shell!

"I've never been more serious, Don" Leo said in a serious voice.

"You can't kill her! She's our friend" Mikey replied.

"Mikey is right. Even if Shred-butt did something to her, she's still being Who and you know it!" Raph added.

"We don't have any other choice" Leo sighed.

"So killing her is a better choice for you?" Raph said angrily.

"IT'S NOT!" Leo yelled and slumped in the couch. He buried his face on his hands and let out a heavy sigh.

"You know I don't promote killing; I find it unethical and everything but... she tried to hurt sensei, half destroyed the lair..." Leo started. They others knew he had a point on that one.

"Whatever Shredder did to her made her more dangerous;she's definitely NOT the same anymore and she will try to hurt you, guys. And I won't risk the safety of this family again!" Leo stated and moved to the dojo to get more weapons.

"Leonardo..." Splinter called his son from the dojo's entry.

"Yes sensei? How's your arm?" Leo asked in concern noticing the bandages on the rat's arm.

"Quite better. But that is not the point now. Is it, my son?" Splinter raised a brow. Of course Leo knew what Splinter was talking about.

"Master, I..."

"Leonardo, I trained you to be a great ninja, a honorable ninja. Even though you carry the most deadly weapons and in your hands are even more deadly... you have always refused to take a life and stain your hands with blood" Splinter said.

"I know, sensei. But this time..." Leo replied but Splinter stopped him.

"Are you sure you have no other choice, my son? Think of Karai. You could have done the same to her but yet... you didn't. It is so sad to know that she didn't change but you are wrong if you believe Who followed the same path" Spllinter added.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"She is confused, my son. I can tell. She could have finished me but she stopped; instead of that, she treated my wounds and tried to repare the damage done from those ninjas" Splinter continued.

"You mean, she's there... somewhere inside her?" Leo asked in hope but also in slight disbelief.

"You must discover that for yourself, my son" With this, the old rat left the place and moved to his room. He knew his son wouldn't make the wrong decision. Would he?

Once the turtles prepared themselves, they left the lair and made their way as fast as they could to the Foot Fortress, where Shredder and his soldiers were waiting for them eagerly. Hun and his thugs were there too. Who was beside her new master but she wasn't totally focused; the little talk with Splinter had made her doubt who she really was. A small pang of pain on her head every now and then made her wince and brought memories to her mind but that wasn't good enough to bring her back.

"Prepare yourselves, Foot Ninjas. Tonight, those mutants will be destroyed!" Shredder exclaimed raising his fist in triumph.

The turtles stayed in the shadows, they needed to be discrete and avoid the ninjas and the Purple Dragons somehow; the had to save some energy for Shredder and his new soldier.

"Raph, you and I will get the ninjas on the left. Don, you and Mikey take care of those Purple Dragons over there" Leo commanded.

They split up and took positions. With a battle cry, Mikey and Don jumped from the shadows and kicked some thugs in the face. More PDs started joining the battle, Hun commanding them. Meanwhile, Leo and Raph struggled against the swords and dodged kunais. Shredder waited in the roof with Karai and Dark Who, it would be easier to fight the turtles once their energies were gone. The blue and red masked ninja defeated a bunch of ninjas but the reinforcements kept coming and coming; Leo knew Shredder was trying to tire them out.

"Raph, we can't stay here forever. We have to get to the roof!" Leo yelled as he punched a ninja in the jaw.

"Try to explain that to them!" Raph yelled back dodging a kick. On the other hand, Don and Mikey were also starting to lose strength.

"Don, I don't know how much longer i can resist" Mikey panted.

"Neither do I, Mikey" Don panted as well, his muscles aching.

The turtles managed, defeat most of the ninjas and PD thugs.

While Leo took care of the last of the ninjas, Raph, Donny, and Mikey took to the task of bringing down Hun.

Hun laughed with each punch and kick that was thrown at him.

" You turtles are getting weak! Your attacks are becoming painfully obvious!" Hun jeered at them.

Suddenly Hun let out a scream of pain!

"Was that painfully obvious?" A figure in the shadows asked, "Or just OBVIOUSLY PAINFUL!"

The figure stepped out of the shadows.

It was T-Girl!

Hun moaned on the ground where he had fallen.

"A Super-Duper Wedgie; Never Fails." She chuckled to herself.

Then she turned to the shadows and let out a whistle.

Out came the other girls, who attacked the last of the PD's and Ninjas that were still concious.

With a wide smirk on her face, MillionDollarNinja faced off with a PD.

" One, Two, Three Strikes!" She said dodging his misguided punches a few times, then went in close.

She hit the forbidden zone then knocked him out with an uppercut to the jaw.

" Your Outta Here!" She yelled as the PD went down.

A&T Rocx was busy fending off a PD, while trying to keep Livi-Love from being hit.

Suddenly out of nowhere a PD was coming at them!

A&T Rocx didn't see him since she was busy with the other one, But Livi saw him coming.

With a shriek of fright, she puched outwards blindly, and hit the PD square on the jaw!

He fell with a thud in front of her.

Livi opened her eyes, and let out a sigh of relief.

Pink Paradox and T-Girl teamed up to help Leo with the last of the ninjas.

Finally they finished them off.

"Clean up on aisle- everywhere!" T-Girl said with a smirk.

"T-girl!" Raph grinned.

"Girls, you're... back!" Don smiled feeling glad the girls had come.

"We couldn't just sit on our butts while you guys have all the fun, you know?" T-girl smiled.

"What you did was very risky..." Leo said with a serious face. The girls lowered their gazes.

"... good thing you learned well from us" Leo's gaze softened and smiled at them.

"Oh well... with such amazing teachers..." T-girl chuckled.

"Nah! Cut it out!" Mikey blushed in embarrassment.

"Ok so... we got rid of the baddies. Now what?" Pink Paradox asked.

"We still have more _baddies _to take down, girls. Let's move" Leo indicated the others to start climbing to the roof.

"Leo..." T-girl stopped the blue masked ninja.

"What is it?"

"You're not gonna... you know... are you?" T-girl asked referring to her possesed friend. Leo stayed in silence for a while and started climbing being followed by T-girl.

"We'll see" Leo thought while climbing. It didn't take them so long to arrive to the roof. Some ninjas were there with Dark Who, Karai and Shredder; all of them ready for the fight of their lives. Girls and turtles took positions, all their fears and tiredness gone. They had a mission: rescue their friend... and for Leo: get Who back alive... or dead.


	19. The Fight For A Life Part2

"Leonardo, it is good to see you again... for the last time" Shredder said.

"Same goes for you, Shredder" Leo replied.

"I notice you also brought some company. Oh well, it does not matter. It will be more interesting that way" Shredder mocked them.

"We came for Who, Shredder and we're taking her back with us!" T-girl said.

"Funny thing you mentioned her" Shredder snapped his fingers and Who jumped in front of him, her sword ready for battle.

"Tonight you will be erased from this world... by your friend's hand. Dark Who, destroy Leonardo!" Shredder ordered.

"My pleasure" Dark Who grinned evily. The turtles prepared their weapons but Leo jumped in front of them, his katanas out of the sheaths.

"Leo..." Don started but Leo shook his head.

"Stay back. This is personal" The others understood immediately.

"Raph, if I don't make it... you're in charge" Leo said.

"No way, bro! You are the leader here!" Raph replied.

"You. Are. In. Charge!" Leo said almost in anger. Raph didn't reply back; there was no use in arguing with Leo... not now.

Shredder gestured Karai and the other ninjas to attack the rest of Leonardo's team. While the turtles and the girls struggled against Shredder and his hords; both warriors, Leo and Dark Who, started pacing, their eyes focused on the other's movements... waiting for the right moment. The possesed girl charged into battle, Leo caught her sword on his katanas and pushed her away. The blades met once, twice, many times; small sparks of fire every time the swords clashed. Meanwhile, Raph grabbed T-girl's hands and spun so she could kick the ninjas right on the face, Pink Paradox teamed up with Mikey and A&T Rocx, with some kicks and hard punches, the ninjas went off the roof. MillionDolarNinja teamed up with Don and Livi-Love, she was there to protect Livi while Don got rid of Karai with a hard kick on her stomach and some hits on her legs and arms.

"Ok, guys. Let's kick some spiked butts!" Raph grinned while he and the others started surrounding the Shredder.

"You will not defeat me, fools!" Shredder growled and attacked. Back to the sword-warriors, things weren't going good. Their attacks were meant to kill but neither of them seemed to give up.

"Listen... we don't... have to do this!" Leo panted.

"You only try... to fool me!" Dark Who panted as well.

"You're not who you think you are, don't you see it? You can't kill, you can't harm anyone because that's not your nature!" Leo replied.

"Nonsense!" Dark Who yelled.

"You're not an assassin, Who. You save lives..." Leo said. Memories started coming again to the girl's mind, strong ones.

"I... what? Nngh...head... burns!" the device inside her started overheating. The girl clutched her head; Leo got worried and tried to get closer but the girl raised her sword in defense.

"STAY BACK! Or you'll regret it!"

"Who, we're trying to help you. You're confused" Leo continued. Dark Who raised a brow.

"Remember my sensei? Master Splinter? He told me you could have killed him but you didn't; you helped him, you cured him! You acted as the doctor you're becoming to" Leo commented.

"Doctor? I... NNGAANNH! Stop it! M-my head...!" More memories, more pressure... and more pain.

"Master! The device is overheating!" a ninja said. A scream made the turtles and the girls look in horror as Leo fell heavily off the roof and landed on the ground.

"You... you liar! I don't know what kind of game you're playing but I'm not going to believe a word you say!" Dark Who said angrily raising her sword to finish the turtle. Raph threw his other sai to Who's hand making her lost the grip on her weapon.

"Who, snap out of it already!" A&T Rocx yelled.

"The thing that's controlling her is inside her head!" Leo yelled.

"What do we do? Does anyone know something about brain surgery?" Mikey asked.

"Well, I've seen Frankenstein a couple of times" A&T Rocx smirked.

"This is not time for jokes, girls. Focus" Don said.

"Say something about her past!" Leo indicaded.

"We don't know much about her!" A&T Rocx shrugged.

"Her past... HEY WHO! YOUR MOTHER CALLED! SHE SAID SHE KNOWS ABOUT FFNET!" T-girl yelled.

"What? How did she... AHHH!" Who winced at the sharp pain but the trick actually worked. She remembered something more about her past.

"Remember your first story? It's about me and my bro, Leo! It was called..." Raph started.

"..._"He's..." T_hat was my... AHHH! S-stop!" Who winced again clutching her head tightly.

"YOU WILL LEARN TO CLOSE YOUR MOUTH!" Shredder charged into battle towards Raph. Leo ran and prepared his swords for the impact. Better him than his brother.

"LEO!" the others screamed.

"ENOUGH!" Who blocked the attack.

"How dare you!" Shredder hissed.

"I might not remember who I really am... but I feel they're telling the truth. I am truly sorry, father. I can't kill Leonardo and his comrades" Who said. Shredder let out a yell and grabbed the remote, pressing the last button. Who screamed in pain and fell to ground on her knees.

"YOU WILL NOT DISOBEY ME!" Shredder yelled. Who's eyes turned red again; Shredder fully controlled her moves now.

"KILL HIM, NOW!" Shredder commanded. Who grabbed her sword and attacked Leo who expertly kicked her and sent her flying to a wall where he pinned her and pressed the blades on her neck. T-girl gasped; he couldn't kill her, he couldn't! Shredder didn't make an attempt to save his "pet" but he noticed the hesitation on Leo's eyes.

"Now Leonardo... you were waiting for this moment so badly. Destroy her... if you can" Shredder said mockingly.

"Do it now, turtle. This is how it has to end" the girl closed her eyes in defeat and waited for the last hit. T-girl and the others froze when the blades started digging slightly deeper into Who's neck. But then... Leo stopped.

"In fact... this is not precisely how it has to end" the blue masked ninja smirked before capturing Who's lips in a searing kiss. T-girl let out a sigh in relief and so did the others too. The remote exploded on Shredder's hands, leaving the villain confused. How a simple kiss could have destroyed such a powerful device?

"This... this is impossible! IT CAN NOT BE! Only strong memories..." Shredder stammered not knowing what else to say.

"Only strong memories, huh? I guess _that one_... is the strongest" Pink Paradox laughed. The kiss broke leaving the girl shocked and "paralized".

"Now, _this_... is how it has to end" Leo chuckled.

"YOU IDIOTS! YOU WILL ALL PERISH! ALL OF YOU!" Shredder yelled and ran after Leo. The screams made Who came back to Earth and took her position beside Leo and the turtles... just in time for the last hit. The Shredder fell down and vanished. It wouldn't be his end but at least they had gotten rid of him for now.

"WOOHOO! WE ROCK OR WHAT DUDES!" A&T Rocx cheered.

"YEAH! IT'S TURTLE POWER!" Mikey exclaimed.

"No, no! GIRLS POWER!" MillionDollarNinja said.

"Or in their case... Love Power? Uhhhhh~" T-girl teased Leo. The others laughed at the blush on his_ Fearless Leader's_ face.

"Er... it's more like..._ "She fainted" _power, guys" Pink Paradox said noticing Who's unconscious body in the ground.

"C'mon. Let's go home" Leo said and carried the girl's body. Turtles and girls started to make their way to the lair for some rest.


	20. Goodbye For Now

Dear faithful readers,

Hey T-Girl here!

I'm so sorry it took me so long to post this, but I've gotten very busy in the past few months.

Anyways, here it is FINALLY! The end of it all! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Who got out of the Hauler a soon as it came to a stop near the airport.<p>

The other girls had already been returned home after tearful goodbyes, all except Who.

The turtles, with a little help from Casey and April, had paid for her plane ticket home. The guys got out as well to say their last goodbyes.

She went down the line and and recieved goodbyes, until she came to Leo.

There was a long pause between them.

Finally he held out his hand.

"Nice being able to meet you Who." He said.

Who looked at his hand for a moment.

A michevious smirk went over her face.

She took his hand.

But instead of just shaking it, she pulled him closer and quickly kissed him.

When she stepped back she could see Leo's face turning the slightest shade of red.

"Just thought I'd return the favor." She said smiling.

She looked at her phone.

"Well I should go, my plane leaves in 20 minutes." She said turning to leave.

" Hey Who!" Leo called after her.

Who stopped and turned back around.

"Stay out of trouble!" He said smirking.

"No promises blue boy! See you guys some other time!" She said waving goodbye.

They watched as she entered the airport and was gone.

"Well that was-interesting! C'mon lets get home!" Don exclaimed jumping in the drivers seat.

"I CALL SHOTGUN!" Mikey yelled hopping in the front passenger seat.

Raph grumbled and got into the back.

Leo stood outside the door, still looking at where Who had gone in.

"Leo c'mon!" Raph called impatiently.

With one last look, Leo jumped in the Hauler and they were off.

On the way home Mikey suddenly turned in his seat.

"Hey guys? Do you think we'll ever see Who and the others again?" He asked.

"I dont know Mikey. Maybe. In the future." Leo answered.

Satisfied Mikey turned back around in his seat.

As they pulled into the garage, only one thought was on Leo's mind.

"I do hope I get to see you again Who; I really do."

THE END.


End file.
